Pokemon Kalos High S2
by RedRynx
Summary: With Giovanni defeated, a new threat arrises...New Pokemon...Old Friends...Old threats...and an insane battle up ahead, so Trust me you don't want to miss out
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT! HERE IS SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 OF KALOS HIGH

\- 1 year later at the forest

Xearneas: huh guess i should free them from stones -

Xerneas uses her power to put Calem Miette and alain back in humans then in stones

Miette: woah what happened

Calem: i dont know and i dont remember what happened

Alain: maybe that pokemon can help... wait i remember we were on the bad side and whats xerneas doing here

Xerneas: i am one of ash's pokemon that he got Ash and Serena told me to free you all from the stone of yveltal now do god stuff now or else you would turn into stone again got it

Everyone: got it

Xerneas leaves

Alain: well im going back to my normal life now

Miette and Calem: us too - both hold hands

\- someone comes

Mysterious person: well well well if it isnt the minions of my brother Giovanni

Calem: who are you

Mysterious person: find this should give you both a memory

\- takes off mask and its...

Calem: FATHER!

Lysandre: its been a while now you must help me to do some missery in this world so we can it together as a family

Miette no way and FATHER

Calem: we already cause enough trouble we wont do the same

Lysandre: fine then hope you both enjoy being together here

\- uses his powers to open a dark vortex

Lysandre: HOPE YOU ENJOY IT HERE

\- both of them get sucked in the vortex

lysandre: NO ONE WILL STOP ME NOW - LAUGHS EVILY

\- with the gang at college

Xerneas: im back

Ash; oh hey did you do it

Xerneas: yes hey said they wont do it again

Serena: ok good Xerneas return - goes back into its pokeball

Paul: well we are here

ash: man this place is huge

Serena: - holding Ash hand - sure is

Dawn: lets go

Drew: there is no place i rather be then being a gang with you guys

Paul: you said it

\- in the college

Misty: lets go get our dorms

Gary; ok lets go

\- after they got their dorms

Ash: who did we get

Serena: we all got our couple

Misty: see look

Dorm 1: Ash and Serena

Dorm 2: Misty and Gary

Dorm 3: May and Drew

Dorm 4: Paul and dawn

Dorm 5: Korrina and Clemont

Dorm 6: Barry and Lyra

Ash: we did get the be the ones who we love

Serena: - blushes - thats true ash

barry; ok lets go settle in

\- after everyone got settle in with ash and Serena

Ash: ah finally we can go to sleep

Serena: um Ash even though we got bunk beds is it ok if sleep tgether like always we did at home

Ash; sure why not i mean its the least i can do to make you happy

Serena: yay thanks Ash - hugs him-

Ash: no problem - kisses Serena - now lets go to sleep

They go to sleep hugging each other -

to be continued...

ALRIGHT! hope you enjoyed this episode the other episode might be kinda late on each day mybe sincei start school tommorow but ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy and ill see in episode to of

Pokemon: kalos high

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

div class="PrCrDb" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin-bottom: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
div class="TBRhTc" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 16px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
div class="uhswne sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: hidden;" data-th="60"ALRIGHT! episode 2 of season 2 now lets get going with THE NEW CHARACTERS br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at a different placebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: YES I MADE IT i cant wait on the look at his face when he sse's us right yellowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow it about time we get your brother so happy you get to tell him that you have a girlfriendbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: yes really so now lets go br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at Ash and Serena's dorm br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: - wakes up then yawns - huh Serena looks cute when she sleeps br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: - wakes up then yawns - morning Ashybr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: morning Serena - kisses her forehead then puts on his kalos shirt and pants br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /[ Serena does the same ] br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /with the newbies br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: ok lets sneak up behind him br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow: got itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- with the gang br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Drew: ok now what br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Paul: guess we should battle br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: ok lets do 2 vs 2 as couples since we all arebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Barry: but there is only 5 couples herebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /red and Yellow show up br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /both: HEY ASH!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: WOAH WHAT AH - falls on the floor Red Yellow wow its been a while huh br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- After the talk with Ash and red Ash meets him to his friendsbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Dawn: Ash you never told us you had a brother br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: there is a lot of things you dont know about me anyways now we can do a couple battle br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red and yellow: how did you- come on guys you both had a crush on each other for months its obvious br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- after the battle we have Ash and Serena VS Red and Yellowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pikachu VS Charizardbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Braixen VS Blastoisebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red : use flamethrowerbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow: use hydro pumpbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: use thunderboltbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: Flamethrower br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- explosion happens, fog clears up then we got all pokemon faintbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Everyone: WHAT!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- a little while later in Ash and Serena's dorm [ oh and Red and yellow have their own dorms as well br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: man their tough like usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: but they dont have something like usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: what is itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: having trust in each other like me and you br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: true - kisses Serena - but hey are you wondering what Alain and Calem and Miette are doing right nowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: dont remind me that killer jerk - tears up - ill never forgive for what she did - starts to cry - i wont forget about my mombr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: - hugs Serena - dont worry Xerneas told them what happened if they did something bad ok - wipes her tears - maybe this will make you feel better - kisses Serenabr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: thanks Ashy i needed thatbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- with Lysandre br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre: ALRIGHT MINIONS COME ON OUTbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Jessie: we are ready to assist you sir br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Team flare Grunt: we will stand by your side br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Meowth: nothing will defeat usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /James: the powerful grunts herebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Another team flare grunt What is your command Sirbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre: get that girl with the chespin br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /James: got itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /To be continued...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you guys like on the war here is the final episode name Pokemon Kalos high THE POKEMON DEATH WAR br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /so anyways hope you and see you in episode 3 bye/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="Q5Eqjd" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; overflow: hidden; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"  
div class="OUGfHe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-top: 1px solid #ebebeb; margin: 0px 16px;" /div  
div class="D6Uvj" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 16px;"  
div class="lq28A" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #2962ff;" href=" +Jessepikachu15/posts/ZLPxQEzDBrH"Originally shared by Jesse - 1 comment/a/div  
div class="UvY6Nd svmwUe sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 8px; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow: hidden;" data-th="60"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"ALRIGHT! episode 2 of season 2 now lets get going with THE NEW CHARACTERS br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at a different placebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: YES I MADE IT i cant wait on the look at his face when he sse's us right yellowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow it about time we get your brother so happy you get to tell him that you have a girlfriendbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: yes really so now lets go br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at Ash and Serena's dorm br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: - wakes up then yawns - huh Serena looks cute when she sleeps br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: - wakes up then yawns - morning Ashybr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: morning Serena - kisses her forehead then puts on his kalos shirt and pants br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /[ Serena does the same ] br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /with the newbies br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red: ok lets sneak up behind him br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow: got itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- with the gang br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Drew: ok now what br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Paul: guess we should battle br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: ok lets do 2 vs 2 as couples since we all arebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Barry: but there is only 5 couples herebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /red and Yellow show up br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /both: HEY ASH!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: WOAH WHAT AH - falls on the floor Red Yellow wow its been a while huh br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- After the talk with Ash and red Ash meets him to his friendsbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Dawn: Ash you never told us you had a brother br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: there is a lot of things you dont know about me anyways now we can do a couple battle br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red and yellow: how did you- come on guys you both had a crush on each other for months its obvious br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- after the battle we have Ash and Serena VS Red and Yellowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pikachu VS Charizardbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Braixen VS Blastoisebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red : use flamethrowerbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow: use hydro pumpbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: use thunderboltbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: Flamethrower br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- explosion happens, fog clears up then we got all pokemon faintbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Everyone: WHAT!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- a little while later in Ash and Serena's dorm [ oh and Red and yellow have their own dorms as well br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: man their tough like usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: but they dont have something like usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: what is itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: having trust in each other like me and you br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: true - kisses Serena - but hey are you wondering what Alain and Calem and Miette are doing right nowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: dont remind me that killer jerk - tears up - ill never forgive for what she did - starts to cry - i wont forget about my mombr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: - hugs Serena - dont worry Xerneas told them what happened if they did something bad ok - wipes her tears - maybe this will make you feel better - kisses Serenabr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: thanks Ashy i needed thatbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- with Lysandre br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre: ALRIGHT MINIONS COME ON OUTbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Jessie: we are ready to assist you sir br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Team flare Grunt: we will stand by your side br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Meowth: nothing will defeat usbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /James: the powerful grunts herebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Another team flare grunt What is your command Sirbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre: get that girl with the chespin br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /James: got itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /To be continued...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you guys like on the war here is the final episode name Pokemon Kalos high THE POKEMON DEATH WAR br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /so anyways hope you and see you in episode 3 bye/span/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

div class="o15Vkf" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin-top: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"  
div id="c260" class="e8zLFb" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative;" data-sqid="102928939806764392914" data-ssid="d715dfbe-f572-43f5-bab0-1946c4dda284"  
div class="uvi9me" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative; margin: auto;"  
div id="c261" class="ZC69kc" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="D6Uvj" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="UvY6Nd svmwUe sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 8px; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow: hidden;" data-th="60"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"ALRIGHT! EPISODE 3 br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /in the vortex br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Calem: whats going on br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Miette: is that us br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"in a picture clip/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash:STOP THIS NOW THIS HAS GONE TO FAR ENOUGH/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"CALEM: TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MIETTE /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"-picture dissapears - - in the real world with ash ashnd Serena /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"-at night -/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: huh.../delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: Serena are you ok/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena : no I'm just wondering what is our future together I mean it know we love each other so much but will we ever get separated by something/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash : don't worry I'll will always love you and nothing will ever happen between us ok - kisses Serena with a lot of passion - /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena : thanks ashy /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" in the morning/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Red: so what is our plans for today/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Yellow : we can go to the beach /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"-Everyone: sure -/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" at the beach /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: well we are here /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: awesome tots so pretty with everyone here and the pokemon /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Dawn: lets enjoy this/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /few hours later with Ash and Serenabr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: this Is funbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: yeah now what br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: we can do this br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- every couple kisses br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Dawn: ok now what should we dot br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Barry: we can go to the theaters br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Everyone except ash amd Serena : sure br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: actually me and ash have to do something br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: we do really but we will catch you guys there okbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /May: ok see you guys therebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /-while everyone is at the theater with ash and Serena -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: so now whatbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena : I just wanted to tell you that thank you for the talk yesterday -lbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : no problem Serena I just really care about you so much br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: - blushes - thanks ashy - kisses Ash -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: no problem now lets go with the othersbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /-with Lysandre -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Jessie: sir what do you want us to do br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre I want you to go to Kanto and get that pokemon lkbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Meowth got itbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Flare grunt: sir we have vision on that pokemon in Kanto and there are 2 of them 1 has a red gem or something and the other one has bluebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /James: time ti go and get thembr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Flare grunt: go now hurry br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Team rocket trio : on it masterbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre : once we get those there will be no one to stop me WE WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE AND TAKE OVER KALOS AND LYSANDRE WILL BE THE NEW LEADER - EVIL LAUGHSbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /after the theater - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Drew: well lets go back to our dormsbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /At night -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : night Serena br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena : night Ash love you br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : love you too Serena - kisses her foreheadbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /They go to sleep while hugging each other -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /To be continued. ...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Well hope you enjoyed I'm sorry it took a while since I had school/span/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

ALRIGHT! episode 4 of Pokemon Kalos high now lets get started

\- Flare HQ

Flare grunt : sir i have found the girl with the chespin

Marin: hey let me go i was just going to college

Lysandre: sorry girl but your the key for my plan and bait so take her to the cell

\- with alain

Alain: finally time to see what they are doing

\- in the morning with the gang and alain coming towards them, and this is the longest placement ive have ever done so lets do this XD

Alain: Ash hey

Ash: alain what are you doing here

Alain: i came to start at the school here

Drew: ok but you never cause any..

Alain: yeah Ash's Xerneas told me about that ok

Serena: well actually that's my Pokemon since its fairy and i like pink so i have Xerneas Diance so yeah

Ash: ok Serena i think they get it - kisses her forehead

Serena: ok Ashy

Alain: so um Ash can i ask you something

Ash: is it about this - gives him his charizard back

Alain: but how

Ash: i have powers ok so i can tell whats going to happen later on

Everyone except Ash and Serena and Gary: WHAT!

Barry: you didn't tell us that

Ash: well Gary already knew since we were 13 and i told Serena cause we are lovers so i had to tell her that's how i knew what she would want for her birthday

Serena: - hugs Ash - still happy about that ashy

Ash: i know you are - kisses Serena -

May: so does that make you a freak and what other powers do you have or is that it

Dawn: i want to know as well

Paul: can you use your powers to make me rich

Ash: No im not a freak Paul i wont make you rich and i can teleport, make stuff appear, tell the future and  
Talk to pokemon

Alain: ok so anything new

Red: oh im Red im Ash's brother and this is my girlfriend yellow

Yellow: hi its nice to meet you

Lyra: so where is Miette and Calem

Alain: actually to be honest i havent seen them after you Freed us

Drew: well the point is we are all here

Ash: yeah lets get to class

ok we are going to skip class since we all get tired of it so NEXT!

at Alain's dorm and yes there will be a couple for him so dont worry

Alain: well Charizard its good to be back but i wonder where are the others

Paul and Dawns dorm

Dawn: what do you think happened to Calem and Miette

Paul: probably finding their own journey

May and Drew dorm

Drew: may the movie is about to start

May: coming

Misty and Gary dorm

Gary: well now we can relax now

Misty: way ahead of you

barry and Lyra dorm

Barry: Well this day has been tough

Lyra: you said it

Ash and Serena's dorm

Serena: so what should we do now

Ash: we can do this - kisses Serena with a lot of passion - liked it

Serena: - blushes - yeah

Ash: or i can take you out on another date

Serena: i would love to Ashy - hugs Ash-

Ash: ok lets go tomorrow ok and your choice got it

Serena: got it

Ash: ok good now lets go to sleep its getting late

on their bed -

Serena: ok night Ash hugs him while laying down on the bed

Ash: night Serena - kisses Serena forehead then kisses her - - they both go to sleep while hugging each other

ALRIGHT! i hope you guys enjoyed this episode get ready for episode 4 and get ready for the ash and Serena date on episode 5 either i hope you enjoy and tell me what you want to see coming up in the future episode i love hearing your guys ideas


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 5 LETS GO

Ash: morning beautiful ready for today

Serena: sure lets go

\- after they get ready

Ash: so Serena where do you want to go your choice

Serena: poke cafe

\- at the poke cafe

Waiter: so what do you guys want

Ash: ill have the Vanillite sundae

Serena: ill have one to as well

\- after they got there sundae

Ash and Serena: wow this is so good

Serena: this place is really good

Ash: i agree this place is good

\- after they ate

Ash: now where do you want to go

Serena: lets go to the movies

ok pause for a sec the reason it takes me to do an episode cause i have school and im an 8th grader and i barely have time to be on my laptop ok now return

\- at the movies

Serena: lets see Pokemon the first movie

Ash: ok

\- after the movie ended

Ash: man that was an awesome movie

Serena: it was really scary idk what you were talking about

Ash: don't worry Serena i got you

\- holds Serena hand

Serena: - blushes - thanks ashy

\- later when they go to the poke park

Ash: wow this place is so peaceful - notices a shrine with a picture like a reshiram- - aka the shrine from poke park 2

Serena: hey isnt that the pokemon Reshiram

Ash: it is but whats it doing here

Serena - feels shaking - ash idk if Reshiram might come out so get your master ball or whatever ready

Ash: got it - gets his master ball ready

Reshiram: hello ash and Serena

Ash: how do you know are names

Reshiram: i see the everything while im at the shrine just want to let you know you and your friends will be in danger

Serena: what kind of danger

Reshiram: - shows them an image in their head

Ash: woah is there anything we can do to help

Reshiram: i can tell you more just catch me ash

Ash: - throws a master ball - there got ya now we can find out whats going on

Serena: yeah

later

Ash: so have a nice day here

Serena: yeah i just dont want anything to happen to us like last time - tears up a bit -

Ash: dont worry Serena there isnt anything i would want to happen to you - holds Serena's hand i will always be with you no matter what ok

Serena: ok ashy

Ash: good now - kisses Serena's forehead - i got you something for you

Serena: ok what is it

Ash: here - gives her a box , inside a necklace

Serena: its pretty - opens it up ,a picture of Ash and Serena - together thanks ashy - kisses his check

Ash: i knew you loved it - puts the necklace - around Serena  
there you go - stares at Serena

Serena: thanks...a ..ash - stares at him

they both stare at each other they lean in and kiss while the sun sets down

Ash:: i love you Serena - kisses her forehead -

Serena: i love you too ash - kisses his cheek -

Ash: lets go home

Serena: got it

back at Ash and Serena's dorm

Ash: well today was fun now lets get to sleep ok

Serena: yeah ok

both on their bed

Ash: night Serena

Serena: night Ashy

both do a goodnight kiss then hugs while sleeping

at team flare's base -

Marin: hey what do you want with me

Lysandre: your the key for someone to come and save you ok

Marin: and why would i do that

Lysandre: ok i will make you a deal take this - a hypnotize blaster - i want you to use it on Alain and bring him here if you do that i will set you free but fail me or dont do it you will be in the Dark vortex with Calem and Miette ok

Marin:... fine ill do it

Jessie: good now go and get him

Marin: ok leaves

Team flare grunt: sir i found out the those 2 mysterious pokemon can change forms

Lysandre: good their also the key to the plan Jessie James and Meowth go get them right away

James: got it

Lysandre: good finally the world will be ours - EVIL LAUGHS -

To be continued...

ok hope you guys enjoyed and tell in the comments what do you want to see more of and ill se you at episode 6 ok Pokemon: kalos high


	6. Chapter 6

ALRIGHT!1 EPISODE 6 TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO AND IM NOT EVEN GOING TO INCLUDE HOW MANY TIMES MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND HAD TO RESTART

\- ok this is what happened when my laptop crashed so many times Ash told the the dance is going to come up then they watched a movie and only gave Serena nightmares so Ash had to sing to Serena night to make her to sleep now lets watch all that right now

Ash: ok guys here - gives the gang 500 poke dollars except for Serena - o now use that to buy whatever you want and your suits and dresses for the dance ok.

after the mall

Drew: ok i get that we have to carry our girlfriends bags but why

May: cause you guys are gentlemen and thats what you guys do

Paul: good point

Lyra; and ash how did you get all that money

Ash: good thing being a Champion plus i bought the stuff for Serena and me cause its fair and i have over 10,000 poke dollars

Yellow; dang dude

Paul: ok enough about that now lets go watch

after the movie

Barry; ok but what movie

Paul: ok how about Pokemon the death battle

Girls: didnt see that so lets watch it

Red: are you sure about that what if they are not ready to watch the movie and have nightmares

Paul: dont worry the girls are ready to watch it ok

Ash: ok but if they get nightmares its all your fault

Paul: yeah yeah now lets go watch the movie already

after the movie

guys: THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME

Ash: best movie ive have ever seen in my life

Drew: totally

Barry: hey guys where are the girls

the girls come out

Serena: THAT

Yellow: MOVIE

Misty: WAS

Lyra: VERY

May: VERY

Dawn: SCARY

\- the girls go to their boyfriends

Ash: i told you Paul they would get nightmares

Red: yeah bad choice of a movie Paul mate

Paul: ok ok i get it it was a bad choice but what punishment would i get i mean its not like the creator is gonna end me in mid sentence or anything , altough i like to

\- at night at Ash and Serena Dorm with Serena: having a nightmare

Serena: - has a nightmare wakes up and cries - Why do d... do i k...keep having n...nightmares - keeps crying-

ok pause everyone is fast asleep so no one except Ash heard it ok

Ash: hey Serena are you ok

Serena: - still crying - no i keep having nightmares from the movie we just watched - hugs Ash tightly

Ash: here maybe this will help you - starts singing to Serena so she can go to sleep - if you ever get lost in the middle of the sea ill sail the world to find you, if you ever get lost in the dark and you cant see ill be the light to find you ,

ok we all get the song its not mine so shout out to Bruno mars with the song Count on me so lets go see what happened at the end of the song

Ash: You can count on me cause i can count on you...

Serena: - sleeps when ash finishes singing to her -

Ash: always works night Serena - kisses her then her forehead -

Serena: - yawns - night Ash

they both go to sleep while hugging each other so Serena wont have another nightmare -

To be continued...

well hope you guys enjoyed and the dance for the story is ion Friday so i will post the episode on Friday ok so hoped you enjoy and ill see you at episode 7 Jesse's Pikachu out


	7. Chapter 7

ALIGHT! EPISODE 7

\- at school getting ready for the dance

Ash: this looks great guys

Barry: you said it so should we change

Red: barry the dance its not until 6:00

Barry: so

Drew: its 2:30 you idiot

Barry: oh...

Dawn: yeah oh so lets get back to getting ready

Serena: so pretty cant wait

\- at 5:58

Drew: ok guys you ready

Paul: dude weve been waiting here

Drew: ok lets go

they dance and the music was shut up and dance with me - - later

Ash: this is awesome

Serena: yeah - startes at ash eyes - love you

Ash: stairs at Serena's eyes - yeah you too

\- they both leaned kiss with full passion while a slow dance in the background - - later

Mysterious girl: hey ash Remember me

Ash: oh hi... HILDA

Hilda: its been a while ash - leans is to kiss ash

ash: dodges the kiss - yeah sorry but i have girlfriend she is beautiful and smart and her name is Serena

Serena: hi

Hilda: oh bummer well thats ok so how have you been

later when they caught up

Serena: so ash do you like Hilda

Ash: no not really we used to go out before i came here but i didnt feel like she was the right girl for me but you when i saw you and remember you then you were the right person

Serena: aw thanks ashy

with the gang gathered together

Barry: this party is legit

Paul: no kidding

Clemont: hey guys hows it going

Hilda: oh hey clemont

Korrina: hey hilda

Misty: you guys know each other

Hilda: yes

Ash: where were you both

Clemont: well the creator forgot to tell the viewers we went back to our gyms for battle

Jesse: sorry i forgot next time i will tell ok

Dawn: anyways what time does this end

Gary: until midnight

Yellow: wow

May: wow so long

Serena: - yawns - yeah tha...ts great...

Ash: well im gonna go to sleep with Serena so see ya guys - carries Serena to their dorms

Everyone: bye!

Lyra: guess its just us

Gary: truth or dare

Everyone Except gary: SURE

with ash and Serena dorm

Ash: well night Serena - pause their back in their sleeping clothes - hope you sleep well kisses her forehead then hugs her

Serena you... - yanws - too ashy... kisses him then hugs him

\- they both go to sleep

To be continued i think this isnt what you guys meant of a beautiful amourshipping moment but i tied my best ok but hope you guys enjoyed and tell me in the comments

anyways see you next time in episode 8 bye


	8. Chapter 8

Alright hey guys HAPPY VALENTINES DAY i gave a cute present to my girlfriend in middle school but enough of that since it's Valentine's Day I might as well do the next episode of Kalos high so I'm sorry if I haven't been on that long so let's get into the episode

Kalos high S2 E8

Ash: hey red and yellow can I um talk to you guys for a quick second it's really important

Red: sure

outside of the gym

Yellow: so what's wrong

Ash: my dark ash it's back

Red: what I though u got rid of it when you were at the battle pyramid !?

Yellow: yeah how did it came to u

Ash: I don't know but something happened maybe he escaped or a part of him was never let out

Yellow: ok we will take care of this later

Red: your right lets go back

back at the gym

Serena: is everything ok guys?

Gary: did something happened

Red: no it's fine ash just wanted to show us something in the old days

Misty: so we might as well go cya guys

\- at ash's home with ash red and yellow

Red: ok so when and how did dark ash came back

Ash: it just came back today we are 16 last time I was 11

Yellow: well on the poke laptop it says cursed with a dark personality with have that for up to 10 years but the only thing to defeat the dark personality is to go to the dark temple to get rid of the darkness

\- someone knocking on the door

Gary: hello

Serena: hey ashy

Paul, may, drew, dawn, Clemont, korrina, misty,  
Hey guys

Ash: how in the world

Red: the door was locked

Yellow: and why is the doorknob heated up

Paul: - gets his magmortar pokeball - idk how return magmortar

Ash: well good thing I still have over a like 10 mill so I'm good

Red: ik we loaded AF

Yellow: ha lol

Gary: wait red is loaded too

Serena: do you not see like that big garage over there filled with cars

Yellow: don't forget um we as in a mansion and the 20 rooms there the theater, the gaming room and others

Misty: alright we get it

May: still looks awesome

Drew: no joke

Gary: anyways now should we just hang out here o-

Ash: hold his neck with the mark er ah u-um I'm gonna go check something r-re-real quick um yellow red come with me please

Yellow: oh no I mean ok

Red: sure

in ashs room -

Red: great dark ash

**ash turns into dark ash**

Dark Ash: oh so if it isn't Red and yellow TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK

Red: you are the reason are parents are gone

Yellow: we defeated u once we can do it again

Dark: try me

Red: alright let's go battle then

Dark ash: fine then


	9. Chapter 9

ALRIGHT! Hey guys Jesse here today is my birthday so might as well do another episode

**with Alan**  
Alan: ok so time to find Marin it's been so long ever since what happened if I could only fixed what happened

**flashback**

Alan: you will never take me and my mega evolution powers me and my charizard are stronger united

Lysander: well if I can't take the power which I want I'll just force u gardevour use psychic on that girl

Marin: wait what nooooo

Jessie: well take it from her darkrai teleport and take her to the base

**everyone teleports**

Alan:... **drops on his knees** Noooooooooo u ...w-will pay for this

**back to right now**

Alan: I won't fail right charizard

Charizard: **roars**

With the battle

Dark ash: let's go **teleports them to the backyard battle field**

Dark ash: alright go talonflame and lapras

Yellow and red: Go pikachu  
Go blastoise

Dark ash: with my power I can do this **gives his Pokémon legend power** NOW LEGENDARY EVOLVE **evil laughs** talonflame turns into moltres and Laura's into krogre

Dark ash: NOW TIME TO SUFFE- erg ahhh no ash not now

Gary: it's do you hear screaming from the back

**everyone looks and is in shock**

May:dark ash

Everyone: u know that thing

May: yes u see during at the battle pyramid ash grabbed the dark poke ball which legends say it holds ho-oh but when he hold it the evil emperor took over him now it's back but how we got rid of it

Serena: we might as well stop it

Dark ash: AHHHHHHHH **turns back into ash**

Ash: uh great

Serena: ASH!

Yellow: were u guys watching

May: your not the only one who knows that thing yellow and red

Red: ok but we got to stop this now or else cause he can no transform ashs pokemon into legends

Gary: ok

Alan: so the spirit came back after all that

Everyone: ALAN!

Alan: yeah yeah anyways ik how to separate his curse darkness but we need to go to team flares lab

Ash: what a-about team flare

Alan I've been there before and they have a device to do it but ok Lysander the leader cause he took Marin

Serena: wait ik her didn't she get taken away mysteriously

Alan: correct he tried to get my mega evolution powers but I refused and by that she took Marin so now I'm on a journey to get her back

Misty: wow

Drew: hope u do get her back mate

Alan: thanks but we better hurry quick who knows what will happen next to dark ash

Dawn: that is true now the curse is here it will get more power then ever

Alan: ok let's go on the way I'll go contact the college of the issue let's go

**lysander lab**

Lysander: ok now it's time for he Z phase we got 50% of cells let's start

James: on it sir

Guzma: well if it isn't my brother

Lysander: guzma so get the info of UBS

Guzma: finally us taking over the world we will make our parents on what they were proud

Gladion: why am I here where is my partner

**50% Zygarde comes in**

Meowth: it looks like a dog is it supposed to look like that

James: it's 50 percent for zygarde so we need more cells to get 100

Jessie: there is many more on the region alola

Lysander: perfect now go

Guzma: finally our plan will work after all there will be nothing to stop us

Lysander: except for them **plays the tracker sound**

Alan voice: ok time to go to team flares base

Guzma so they will come here

Lysander: hey won't expect us

**both of hem laugh evilly ***

***In the dark vortex**

Calem: great we must send them a message

Miette: ok go gardevoir I keep her just in case now send them a message

Gardevoir: gar

Calem: we made this happen now time to fix it


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys hows it going its been a while now since i did this so here is Pokemon: Kalos high S2 ep 10

\- on their way to team Flares lab -

Alan: its just up ahead guys this place hasn't been used in years

misty: i though you said team flare was in their

Alan: yeah i know there in another base there is 1 main base they use even the rest of their crew like rocket, magma, aqua, galactic, plasma, flare, and 1 more i just cant remember what the name of it is called

Drew: wow so many groups but there all in a different regions why would they come up as one

Ash: well the thing is there all related there brothers and cousins and it gets out of hand we already destroyed 1 aka giovanni they wouldn't stop now

Serena: ok who else do they have now

Gary: well i know that a fact lysander and guzma are there guzma is from the the alola region so thats the new team

Alan: how did you know there both there

Gary: cause iv'e been around regions and i know plus guzma is from the new team which appeared on the news so

dawn: who watched the news...

Barry: well looks like gary

Ash: whatever - senses something - guys i sense something near us

May: could it be grunts

Drew: a big pokemon

Red: A legendary pokemon

Barry: THE BOOGYMAN!

everyone looks at barry

Yellow: Lyra please dont tell me hes like this

Lyra: he is...

Paul: - smacks barry head - why dude why would it be the boogyman he does not even exist you dim

Barry : hey you never know

May and Drew: - sigh

A raikou appeared

Serena : woah

barry : Ash dont you have a raikuo

Ash: no i only have Mewtwo, mew, Raquaza, Hoopa, Dialga , palkia, Arceus , meloetta, victini , giratina, lugia, Ho-oh basically i have everything well except for the alola ones and raikou entei and suicune plus i got a mega ring with all the mega stones

Paul : plus me and drew gave our legends aka palkia and dialga to him cause we dont think we can handle them

raikou comes closer to ash

Ash: hi

Raikou : hello

Ash : you can talk!?

Serena : what are you talking about

Paul : im guessing its using telepathy on ash

May : i wonder what they are saying

Barry : maybe he will catch him

Ash : what did you need me for what going on

Raikou : catch me i will help you with something important trust me me and my other brothers will help you

Ash : i would but im out of all the poke balls i have

Raikou : here use this - gives ash a Quick ball -

Serena : did he just give ash a quick ball

Paul : hm

Red : so the legends are true

yellow : what...

Ash: go quick ball - in his mind- this is for you raikou

Raikou: i wont fail you we will help you and the others with dark ash

Raikou was caught

Misty : ash what was that about

Gary : give him some space Red we know what this means

Red : we do

Alan: Red i think the 3 of us know - smiles -

Lyra: im not even going to ask

to be continued...

well hope you guys enjoyed this episode of kalos high more will be coming up soon sice im on spring break so hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for pokemon kalos high S2 Ep 11


	11. Chapter 11

div class="i8Zvz" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"  
div id="c98" class="e8zLFb" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative;" data-sqid="102928939806764392914" data-ssid="d715dfbe-f572-43f5-bab0-1946c4dda284"  
div class="uvi9me" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative; margin: auto;"  
div id="c99" class="ZC69kc" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="body:c100" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="i8Zvz" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px 16px 16px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
div class="R6Ozpf sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative; overflow: hidden;" data-th="180"  
div class="jVjeQd" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wassup guys back here again with another fanfic and thank you guys with all the support you guys make me the courage to these types of thing and im going to stop talking so you guys can enjoy so thanks for all the support and i will talk to you all laterbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP 11 br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : woah what just happenedbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Barry : did anyone else notice that it was a shiny raikoubr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gary : no duh br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Misty : why ash!?br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red : Why not strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"smiles/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena : ash... Ash...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash still paralyzed on what happened/strong br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gary : Serena give him some space on what happenedbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Dawn : um why is he and pikachu glowing gold!?br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Paul : um should we help him or somethingbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lyra : is he going to explode or somethingbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red : Just watchbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow : Red whats going on br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alan : just watchbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash and Pikachu glow even more gold and gets a surge of power/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Misty : im getting scaredbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : - in mind - whats going on im getting a surge of powerbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pikachu : I'm using telepathy what in the world is going on br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : guess we are the chosen ones lets do our best with our powers br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"they see a pokemon they don't recognize aka Tapu koko/strong br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Tapu KoKo : here strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"gives Ash a Z-ring and a pikashunium Z/strong ( that name is for the Ash's hat pikachu Z crystals name )br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : thanks ill use it well right buddybr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pikachu : pikachubr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"back in real life/strong br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash : lets go guysbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena : um right lets gobr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Red : so gary alan how long do you think until the big battlebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alan : according to the legend about like 2 - 3 weeks br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gary : well lets do thisbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lyra : so what do you guys think happened to ashbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Yellow : i heard Red say the legend was true br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Dawn : it has to be something importantbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /May : so if its a "legend" why ash br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena : he cares about people and pokemon it has to be for that reasonbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Misty: that is truebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Barry : um what was that with ashbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /drew : idkbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Paul : red do you know anything about thisbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gary : basically the 3 of us know whats going on but don't worrybr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /paul : um ok thenbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"at team rockets base/strong br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Guzma : man its been a while since iv'e been here we have 7 bases its hard to find out where each of them are br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Lysandre : no worries bro we got this br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Marin : you wont get away with thisbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gladion ; hey DAD WHERE IS MY SILVALLYbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Guzma : relax hes under our control br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gladion ; give it back to me ive worked hard to have him we trainedbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Guzma : exactly we need strong pokemon now take him away like marin br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Team rocket grunt : yes sir br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gladion : hey what no let me go YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS IF ITS THE LAST THING I EVER DO FOR TREATING MY POKEMON TERRIBLY br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /? : hello cousins br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /lysandre; oh youbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Cyrus: its been a while im back from in sinnoh so i got new people here is Charon, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /saturn ; so we heard you you guys have zygarde and 2 of the cores but there are 3 of the cores mssing for it to unlock all of its powersbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /james : we know we have tracked another one here in this regionbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Guzma : 1 here in kanto here you 3 go make yourself useful and find that core strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"gives them the equipment/strong use this to find it br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Cyrus: charon try to see if you can locate the last 2 br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Charon ; on it br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Cyrus : i tried to take over sinnoh but failed now its time that we took the whole worldbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /All 3 : THIS WORLD WILL BE OURS strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"evil laugh/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- back to our heroes - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: guys get ready we are hear at team flare's base who knows what we are going to facebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Everyone: hmmbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"they go inside team flare base to find ?/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /? : Hello Ash, Pikachu, Red ,and yellowbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /All 3 : YOUbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /To be continued...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP 12/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys guys Jesse here back again with another Fanfic for you guys and hope you enjoy this episode and its really appreciated and there is going to be a poll and it will be about what will happen next or you can choose what will happen next cause i want to see your ideas and tell me right here on what you want me to add into this fanfic enough that thanks for all the support and i will talk to you guys later

Pokemon Kalos high S2 Ep 12 AZ past and the golden power

? : i have never though you will be here before what are you guys doing here

Red : um why are you in a cell with these electric beams of some sort

barry : can i touch it **touches it**

? : NO DONT!

**barry gets Electrocuted even more worse then a legendary pokemon thunderbolt**

Barry : BAD IDEA JESUS THAT SON OF A-

Lyra : **covers barry mouth** yeah no just dont

Yellow : what are you doing here

? : team flare captured me they know about my past

Paul : OK enough of this stupid tea party guys who is this guy

Ash : that's AZ he lived for many years with a terrible thing going on he only told us but he doesn't want anyone else to know  
( im just going to make up a past since idk much about AZ ok )

AZ : its fine see **gets a flashback** after i found out secrets of mega evolution then days later in a ruin i found a weird dark key stone when i grabbed it evil surge went into my body and the pokemon who can mega evolve but after that the pokemon who i had did'nt have any mega stone with them they just mega evolved on their own

Drew : woah is that why team flare got you

AZ : sorta see **gets a flashback...again** lysandre saw me and said "join my side with you and your powers and we will rule this world together but when the evil as gone for a short second i said no i wouldn't then the darkness took over me again and i attacked lysandre by accident then more people surrounded me  
i saw a person with the logo R, A, M, G, P, F, and a skull it looked like they were related then they captured me and drain all the evil i had in me into the dark key stone then put me in this cell now they still have it but im still here and my pokemon are in a safe which i cant get too

Dawn : well that was a long story normally i dont like listening to the teacher in language arts class but dang

Ash : yeah yeah we get it but where is the safe we can help

Gary : hey guys i found some ultra balls i found them in a safe

May : well that happened

**Gengar, Tyranitar, blaziken, swampert, charizard and absol , came out**

Misty : so these are the pokemon you used

Lyra : they look awesome

Ash : now we need to get you out we want you to be free and safe

AZ : there should be a system for be to be in here

May : hey guys i think this is it

Dawn : yeah i think this is it

Gary : this thing is old like

paul : its been 3 whole weeks cmon dude

Barry : hey Gengar, tyranitar, blaziken, swampert, absol, and charizard break the system so we can free AZ

Yellow : it should work

**all of AZ pokemon destroys the system**

Serena : yes we did it ok guys return **Serena Returns AZ pokemon**

Ash : Good job Sere- erg ahhh AHHHHHHH

Red : ash are yo- OH GOD

Yellow : guys DARK ASH

AZ : oh no not him

Paul ; you know about that!?

AZ : yes trust me

Dark Ash ; well well good thing i saved my energy

AZ : get out of his body you dont belong in this world

DA : well well well if it isnt my old pal AZ

AZ : you know what you did to me

**Serena gives AZ his pokemon^ here**

**AZ : its time for you to be gone **

**DA ; are you sure teleports everyone to team flares training area LETS FIGHT**  
**go MEWTWO AND ARCEUS**

**paul : not on my watch MAGMORTAR STAND BY FOR BATTLE AND USE FIRE BLAST**

**Serena : Delphox use psychic **

**pikachu glows gold again**

**Drew : pikachu if you can since your gold use thunderbolt to get of that dark spirit**

**AZ : Tyranitar use Dark pulse and gengar use shadow ball **

**Drew : absol use dark pulse**

**Misty : Seaking use hydro pump **

**Gary : blastoise hydro pump **

**everyone else attacks as well**

**Dark Ash : NOO NOOO YOU DO REALIZE YOU WILL DESTROY THE BODY AS WELL **

**Everyone ; WHAT!**

**Ash returns to normal **

**Ash : WOAHHHHHHHHH * gets launch out of team flares base and leaving a hole in the ceiling**

Serena ; ASHHHHH

**pikachu chases after ash**

Red : you dont think hes dead right

AZ : i got to go now i need to find out more things on what happened i wish i cam help more but i cant but i did see an image of a gardevour saying Ash and his friends watch out there coming and i see a kid named Calem and a girl named Miette **leaves into fog**

Dawn : you think it has something to do with team flare

Paul : maybe but why would they send that message to AZ

Barry : maybe there plan may be very hard core that there warning us

Dawn : still why contact it to AZ

* with ash*

Ash : **gets up** woah where am i

White Zygarde core : hello Ash

Ash : um hi what are you

W. Zygarde core : im a zygarde core to form a legendary pokemon but i need your help there are a total of 5 cores Lysandre has 3 of them 1 just got captured today there is only 2 left me and the aqua core

Ash ; what can i do to help

Pikachu : pika pi

Ash ; hey pikachu im glad you came

W Zygarde core : ah the strong bond between you and pikachu is strong anyways they captured the blue red and orange core theres only me and an aqua core left

ash : ill take you with me so you can be safe trust me and i will not tell anyone ok

W Zygarde core : alright and a hint to the wise in 5 days you better defeat team flare with your golden power you have trust me

Ash ; alright i got it i got to find the others now hide in my back pack  
**in mind** what did he mean by that and about Golden power!?

**Team rockets base**

saturn : hey boss here is a Zygarde core with an orange gem on it

Cyrus : perfect 2 more

Mars ; only 3 more steps then to take over this world

Gladion : i will be back and get some help with the chosen one **escapes**

Jupiter : LYSANDRE GLADION ESCAPED

Guzma : well dont just stand there go after him

Lysandre : things have got more interesting now

Gladion : NOT ON MY WATCH **takes silvally pokeball**

**golbat uses aeriel ace**

Jessie : no you dont

James : its time you stay with us

Gladion : nice try **sees the door almost closes** only you guys will be here but not me **escapes**

Mars : its fine we put a tracker on his pokemon pokeball we should track him down easy

Meowth : good but let him get far he wouldnt last long not without our strong pokemon necrozma

**with ash**

Ash : woah what is that **sees a light in the air and lights in front of him**

Ash : what in the world

**a ? comes out**

W Zygarde core : what is that

\- with the gang -

Red : i sense we are close to ash

Gary : **hears something coming** were not alone guys

**solgaleo appears**

i did my best on this episode and i feel like i didnt do well here but let me know what you think of this episode

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

ALRIGHT! hey guys Jesse here with another fanfic so as you know i did a poll to see what happens next and all of you want dark ash to be destroyed and that is going to happen here thanks for all the support and i will talk to you all later. 3

Pokemon kalos High S2 Ep 13 Destruction of dark ash pt 1

Solgaleo appears , runs past them and flees fast

Red : wha-what was that

Yellow : a pokemon!?

Misty : well whatever it is we might as well worry about it later

Alan : ( could it be the legendary pokemon solgaleo )...

Serena : i hope ash is ok

with ash

Ash : Well since im here why don't i play guitar - his red guitar appears - ummm im not going to question that but moving on i might as well sing the song i wrote

song : my demons by starset, i though this song will work cause of the whole dark ash

Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors  
Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons  
I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there  
Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same-m  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons  
Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy

the gang coming behind ash

Serena : woah i never knew ash could sing

Red : ah my demons best seller

Dawn : what do you mean

Yellow ; see he wrote that song and its been the most popular one he wrote

drew : wow

ash still singing

Take me high and I'll sing  
you make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
you take all of the pain away  
Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons  
Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons

his guitar vanishes aka back to ash and red's house

Ash : man that was fun

Paul : so you wrote the song

Barry : that is a good song mate

Ash : guys... so you guys heard it write

Serena : i didnt know you wrote songs

Red : as we were little our dream was to be an awesome band that people can enjoy right next to protect the world

Lyra : you guys want to protect the world , why?

Ash : because we want to protect those who need to be protected and protect the ones we love and care about like you guys

May : thats cute

Gary : anyways should we keep moving

barry : oh yeah btw we saw something weird it looked like a lion pokemon

Ash : well i say something too it looked my the pokemon was like a crescent like a vampire i saw a light glow then appeared and went away

Alan : ( so he saw lunala )

Ash : well might as w... er ahh back away hes coming out AHHHHHH - almost turning into turns into dark ash -

AZ : stop right there - hits ash almost turning into DA with a blaster - they will split so we can destroy DA for good

DA : wha what is this - they both split

Ash : wha how did i OMG you

DA : what did you do

Gary ; - confused - wth um AZ what did you just do

AZ : see back i the days i made a lot of inventions and i made this to split stuff idk why but i did guess this was useful

paul : well that was weird

ash ; is that how i looked like omg Pikachu use thnderbolt

everyone else attacks

AZ ; floetta use dazzling gleam

DA : you think you can defeat me i'm made of pure darkness

Gary ; alan is there a way we can defeat him

Alan : it was in team flare other base but i guess we might as well defeat him right now i mean he is already OP

Barry : we need to get him fast who knows what power he has

Serena : absol come on out and MEGA EVOLVE!

Gary : great idea BLASTOISE MEGA EVOLVE

May : BLAZIKEN MEGA EVOLVE

Misty : MISTY MEGA EVOLVE

Red : CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE ( charizard x )

Tapu KoKo comes out

Tapu koKo : u may be pure darkness but you will never have the golden power

DA ; well well well tapu KoKo this brings back old memories

Ash ; - ash's z ring glows - i guess its time to show you our full power also MEWTWO MEGA EVOLVE

all Megas Tapu KoKo and ash's golden power z ring are ready to attack

Dark Ash : you think you can stop me eh well lest do this - blasts a pure dark beam -

To be continued...

hope you guys enjoyed part 1 and see you in part 2


	14. Chapter 14

ALRIGHT!

hey guys Jesse here with another fanfic of the dark ash being destroyed so let me know if u guys are enjoying this so far cause its really fun making these an all,...so thanks for all the support and i will talk to you all later3

Pokemon Kalos high S2 Ep 13 Destruction of dark ash pt 2

Serena : alright lets hope we can defeat this creep once and for all

Gary : speaking of it its attacking now

Red : Ash now lets do this

Ash : i got rid f you once before ill do it again

DA : i sincerely doubt it

Ash : pikachu now

\- everyone attacks and goes through Dark ash dark beam -

DA : AUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wha-what the heck

Misty : how are u still here

May : we gave it everything we got

Dark Ash : i-ive been through many blast but n-no-not like that

\- Ash glows

Red : Charizard use flamethrower full power

May : blaziken use Blaze kick

both attack but they both turned back to normal

Red & May : wha-what

Dark Ash : see don't get close i zap there mega power and i have it now

Drew : is there even a way to defeat him Dialga giga impact

Paul : palkia use giga impact as well

Dark ash : oh uh - uses shadow ball but gets bigger - Take this!111

ash glows more - i will not let u destroy this place i will protect the people that i love and care about - faces Dark Ash - THIS IS OUR DESTINY - jumps high and grabs dark ash

Barry : what the heck is he doing

Dawn : hes going to get himself killed

Drew and Paul : uh oh wait noo

dialga and palkia giga impact DA and Ash

Dark Ash : i cant believe this impossible

Ash : AHHHHH... heh heh

Dark Ash : what are you laughing at were ge-tting destroyed

Ash : i know...

Dark Ash : listen you weaklings you m-may have defeat me b-u-ut something big will come the dark world will come there will be nothing to stop not even those 2 weaklings in the vortex

Ash : im doing this for you guys...

Dark Ash : no-noooooo

Red : what is he... oh

Serena : ASHHHHH

Lyra : um not to worry anyone but um WHATS GOING ON

Alan : EVERYONE GET DOWN

Ash : take this - makes thunder come and blasts dark ash and himself as well  
Farewell Dar

gets cut off from the explosion

Dark ash explodes involving Ash in as well as ash falls to the ground somewhere else

Serena : oh no ash!

Red : dang that was a huge explosion

Paul : do you think he survived

Dawn : with that explosion its a 50 50 chance

Yellow : can we not worry about that and find him

pikachu runs to him from the gold power

Barry : guys pikachu hes off maybe he can sense ash

May : no really lets go

with ash ... 30 minutes later

Ash : woah oh my god where am i

White Zygarde core : we landed in a lake

Ash : oh hey wait how are u not hurt

White Zygarde core : im a core anyways rememer your golden power i told you about

Ash : yes why

W zygarde core : ts getting stronger that's what helped you defeat dark ash your bond between your pokemon makes it stronger and that's your strength

Ash : strong bond hmm

W zygarde core : well i need to go back in your bag there coming

Ash : alright i gotta get back up - barely gets up - ow well might as well get to the others

with the others

Red : guys i see him hes over there

Dawn : but is he alive though

Paul : were about to find out

Ash : - falls in the lake again - ow

Dawn ; yeah hes alive but hes injured

Red and Drew : we got him - goes to the lake and gets ash

Drew ; you ok mate

Red : yeah u ok

Ash : im barely fine

?: Ash... thank goodness your ok wait till ash red yellow see us right ?

? : right but lets lay low

Serena : omg ash - hugs ash

Ash : im fine serena im glad to see you too - kisses her forehead

May : how did you survive that explosion

Lyra : yeah that was a big explosion

Barry : its really impossible for you to survive than

Ash ; guys i really dont know how i just woke up and landed in the la or maybe it was that * points at the sky and sees Tapu lele *

Alan : it's a tapu Elle it heals people from its wounds with its magic that's how you survived

Ash : hmmm * smiles

Tapu KoKo comes to ash and gives it an ultra ball *

Tapu KoKo : * using telepathy * catch me

Alan : woah Tapu KoKo

Red : hmmm go on Ash

Ash : why

Tapu KoKo : i see you are willing to protect the ones you care about and that you will protect those who need to be protected

Barry : wow it looks so awesome

Dawn and may : wow

Ash : alright * throws the ultra ball

**Tapu KoKo : my power is your power * gets captured ***

**Ash : * in mind * i wont fail you ***

***Drew : now what ***

***Ash : we go back home ***

***Yellow : lets see what comes up next**

**Misty : alright its settled lets go**

**Barry : do you guys think Dark ash will come back**

**Dawn : hes gone i doubt it**

from afar *

? ; there going back to the school lets go

? : i cant wait to see how they react

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP 14 the darkness rises again / guess whos back

**last time on Pokemon kalos high**

?: there going back to school lets go

? 2: cant wait for them to react about us being here

**now**

**at the school**

Ash: so after all that you guys went through to battle that darkness in me everything went ok?!

Red: yes pretty much but hey glad your ok

Gary: yep so now what

Dawn: idk but hey at least we can put everything all behin-

**hears someone knocking at the door**

Serena: who could that be

**opens the door and sees**

Ash and Red: ITS YOU!

Lillie and gladion: missed us

Drew: wait hold up you guys know them

Paul: who are these guys

Serena: they both run the aether paradise with their mom as well who is the main boss

Gladion: yep thats us

Dawn: whats the aether paradise

Ash: the aethe-

Barry: the aether paradise is where a group of people take pokemon that have been harmed by a trainer or have been harmed in a while in the wild

**everyone besides gladion and lillie looks at barry**

Lyra: im even more shocked then you guys are

Lillie: um is there something wrong with him or something

Barry: what im more then just air you know

Red: anyways... what are you guys doing here

Gladion: well you see our mom would like to see you guys at the aether paradise

Lillie: its like a special mission

Serena: what about us

May: i want to see the aether paradise

Gladion: fine you guys can come but you gotta be careful some workers are very precious with pokemon there

paul: ok

**about like somewhat 9 hours later**

Lillie: welcome to the aether paradise

Gladion: now try not to destroy anything we already have one accident

Red: OK that was an accident

Yellow: what did Red do **glares at him**

Ash: you dont want to know

?: so those fools are here might want to warn lysandre about it just in case

Gladion: ok Red and Ash come this way lillie take them to the main entrance where they can relax i guess...

Lillie: alright

**later while walking to the elevator**

Red: so i see Lillie can touch pokemon now

Ash: its been like 6 months ever since she touched pokemon and yet seems like yesterday

Gladion: well im proud of her

Red: so gladion how did Lillie get over her fear

Gladion: well over at mount Lanakila we were exploring **flashback** and the cliff started to break and lillie fell i tried to pull her back up but i didn't had much strength in me  
and she fell i didn't know what to do but after that lillie found a pokemon with her and ice type vulpix, that vulpix knew what to do so lillie followed it and went to a cave and helped lillie survive with food and water she stored ( lillie vulpix in the anime is female right? ) about like 1 hour later i was able to find her and lillie decided not to leave vulpix alone so as soon as i saw her face looking at vulpix i knew she had to join i with lillie just in case anything goes wrong so i gave lillie an ultra ball and she caught vulpix and those two have been bonding ever since

Ash: at least she has someone to look out right pikachu

Pikachu: pika!

Gladion: well we are here at the base cmon my mom has something to share with you

**at the entrance**

Lusamine: ah Ash and Red its been nie too see you guys again

Ash: its been a while

Red: so what have you brought us here for

Gladion: its a problem

Ash: its about what

Lusamine: well you see in the kalos region in the forest a hole opened at this location **shows the location**

Red: **in the mind** thats the location dark ash was destroyed

Ash: **in head** why does that place look similar before?

Lusamine and a gateworm portal opened and unleashed an ultra beast

Ash: whats an ultra beast?

Gladion: its a dangerous pokemon lets just pu it that way

Red: and whats so bad about it

Lusamine: its more powerful than it looks it has the same powers as the legendary pokemon arceus even the same power as all the mythical and legendary pokemon besides arcues combined

Gladion: since we know you guys are so good at doing dangerous things  
we though that you guys can catch the ultra beast before bad things happen

Lusamine: the last time they entered here in this world it destroyed 1/4 of the world

Red: alright lets just grab master balls and get to it

Gladion: one problem regular pokeballs wont have any affect on them even master balls so you will need these **hands them 20 beast balls** use these balls to get them it has more effect on them

Ash and Red: alright lets do this

**with the others**

Serena: i wonder what the others are doing

Dawn: they are probably fine

**ALARM TURNS ON**

Paul: whats going on

lillie: that the emergency system

Bary: whats going on

Lillie: there are ultra beast in the kalos region near santalune forest

yellow: thats where dark ash are destroyed

May: what are ultra beast

lillie: **explains the others about them**

Bary: great another threat rises

yellow: well we dealt with dark ash before

May: if he come back we'll deal with him again

Paul: well lets go

**everyone leaves the room**

?: Lysander did you hear that

Lysander: yes let them lead you there they have a few surprises coming to them

?: alright

Lillie: is someone there?

**? hides**

Lillie: um ok then **leaves**

?: there going to find out soon enough what im really doing better keep a low profile

To Be Continued in Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP 15


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas guys hope you guys are having a wonderful day but today this is another episode of

Pokemon Kalos High S2 EP 15

**with ash and red running their way to santalune forest**

Ash: idk why but this does not get easy does it

Red: i know it really doesn't

**with the others behind**

Gary: i have a bad feeling about this

barry: what makes you say that

**a bunch of pokemon run pass them looking scared**

Lyra: yep were dead

Serena: **hears crunching**  
i dont think were alone

May: its coming behind us

misty: what in the world could that be

Gary: only one way to see

**they all turn around and see**

Drew: **eating sour and cream lays chips**  
what there good

May: why would you bring chips in this situation

Drew: if i'm going down might as well go out with me and my favorite chips

Barry: relatable

Serena: lets just go

?: im on the track the waves are getting stronger and stronger

Lysandre: good keep it up i need it for the plan

**in the dark world**

Miette: do you think we will get out of here

Calem: i feel a presence

**a portal opens aka wormhole**

Calem: should we go through

Miette: lets hope its a way out

**they both go in**

Miette: what is this place **their in the place where ash vs lusamine battled in EP54 of the anime**

Calem: it looks like space but different

Miette: **looks behind her** Calem i-i dont think this is space

**turns around**  
Calem: what makes you say thaaaaaaaaa- **sees a bunch of nihilego**

Miette: hey i though of an idea

Calem: same **they both smile at each other**

Both: RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

**in the other world**

Red: alright we are here

Ash: i don't see any action

Saturn: well well well if it isnt the heroes

Mars: i havent seen you guys in a long time huh

Juniper: this will be a blast

Ash: YOU what are you guys here i though cyrus was in the other world

Saturn: since a wormhole opened he went in and came back here now team galactic is back

Mars: now its time for some payback

Juniper: we will have our revenge now

**3 UB-01 shows up**

Saturn: ahh there they are Mars, Jupiter secure them w must get them

Mars: already on it go Purugly

Jupitar : Go skuntank

Ash: alright red you go stop him ill have some fun here

**the rest of he group come**

Serena: Ash! **hugs him**

Ash: hey **hugs Serena back** what are you guys doing here

Yellow: we came here to help and what is team galactic doing here

Red: up to trouble

**another wormhole appears 5 guzzlords appear**

Barry: holy miltank

May: this isnt what i expected when it come to these types of pokemon

Gary: we will take care of these things you guys take care of them  
alright blastoise

Serena: come on out sylveon

Drew : roselia lets go

May: blaziken come on out now respond to my blazing heart and MEGA EVOLVE

misty: Gyarados lets have a brawl

**Gary and Misty nod at each other**

Both: Now with our majestic water power respond to our hearts and MEGA EVOLVE

Yellow: now pikachu lets go

barry and lyra: go empoleon / go meganium

Ash: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN

Go pikachu / greninja / and mewtwo

Alright mewtwo respond to my heart see the energy inside me and MEGA EVOLVE

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

WELCOME to another episode of pokemon Kalos High S2 EP 16

now enjoy

**Team rockets lab**

Cyrus: so it looks like they found it huh those ultra beast special powers are just what we need for the weapon

Guzma: did the ultra beast have any other sort of power

Lysandre: i dont thi-

James: sir there is someone here at the front door with some guards shall i open it

Lysandre: WHAT, here let me see **see's ? on the camera**  
its ?

Guzma: ? is here but what in the world is ? doing here i though he got arrested

Cyrus: by looking at it those aren't police guards they look more different

Lysandre their grunts

**with mairin**

alright time to get out of here, its going to take a lot the just handcuffs  
, ok now lets go chespy

Meowth: man i wonder how that weirdo kid is doing

Mairin: oh no meowth chespin use rest

Meowth: hey twerp heres your lunc- **gets hit my chespin rest** huh how di-did you get ou-ou-out of your cel- **falls on the floor and sleep**

Mairin: great job now lets go but first **takes the food from the tray**  
cant leave this go to waste now lets go

**with the gang**

Red: stop right there Saturn or else

Saturn: or else what you know what happened last time with yourself

Red: well that was the past i have new strength ever since

Saturn: we will see now Toxicroak, golbat, and bronzor come on out  
now Toxicroak use brick break on / bronzor shadow ball / golbat use air cutter

**all attack**

Red: not on my watch now Charizard respond to my blazing heart and mega evolve now use dragon claw

**both attack and bronzor fainted**

Saturn: ugh whatever you 2 keep him busy ill take care of these  
go alakazam now respond to my heart and lets get these freaks for our boss and MEGA EVOLVE

**mega alakazam appeared now**

Saturn: use confuse ray on the UB

**alakazam uses confuse ray and all get confused**

**nihilego uses sludge bomb at random locations**

Red: shoot charizard use fly and attack the ub

**with ash**

Ash: what the heck is going on there

Mars: ugh that saturn screwing things up as usual

Juniper: of course now use shadow claw

Mars: use shadow claw too

**Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hits the both of them**

Ash: nice job mewtwo now mewtwo finish this using psystrike

**Mewtwo nods at ash and uses psystrike**

**Mars and Saturn grin**

Ash: whats on your mind guys

**smoke clears to see Stuntank and purugly still standng with few scratches**

Ash: WHAT! H-HOW!

Mars: you see like we said we've been upgraded our attacks are higher and our defenses **winks**

Saturn: everything here is going to be brand new to us everything here will go into out masters control

Ash: this will not be easy

**With the rest of the group**

Misty / Gary: Use hydro pump

Barry / Lyra: use hydro pump / solar beam

Dawn / Paul: sry we are late so Go piplup / go electivire  
Use bubble beam / giga impact

May / drew: energy ball / Blaze kick

Serena / yellow: use use fairy wind / thunder

**all of them attacked the 5 guzzlords at the same ime causing a mass explosion**

\- 3/5 destroyed -

Dawn: alright 2 more lets go

Drew and Paul: we will finish this GO DIALGA / PALKIA

Both: Use DRACO METEOR

**Guzzlords use their draco meteor too**

**both hit each other at the same time with the same strength**

Drew: what they both had the same strength

May: huh Lillie was right there more powerful

Yellow: so theres nothing to stop them

Paul: ROAR OF TIME PALKIA

**hits 1 of the guzzlords and balsts im back to where it came**

May: i want to take care o this last one Blaziken now Blaze kick full power

Blaziken nods and attacks

Guzzlord uses dragon tail but was to slow

**Blaziken uses blaze kick fast in a critical hit and destroyed guzzlord**

yellow: wow nice one may

Drew: thats may alright

May: yep **hops on drew's back** im tired

Paul: alright lets go help the others

**with Red**

**Charizard knocks out 1 nhilego**

Red: yes

Saturn: thank you now i can take it

Red: not so fast **throws beast ball**

Saturn: what in the world

**shakes one**

**shakes twice**

**shakes the final time**

**captured**

Red: yes **takes the beast ball** 1 down

Saturn: hey what are you doing

Red: charizard full power and use dragon claw to knock out his pokemon

**charizard attack really fast and sends toxicroak and golbat flying off and makes them hit a tree**

saturn: WHAT HOW

Red: like i said i have new energy going through me, you may feel like your stronger but your not cause i'm getting stronger everyday

**with ash**

Serena: hey are you alright

Ash: yeah but not for long **mewtwo return**  
Greninja use water shuriken

Looks at pikachu

**wind blows very majestic and blows his hat off**

Ash: **looking at his z ring and z crytal** **in head** Tapu KoKo said when you feel like you need more power to help you on your journey use it

**Pikachu grabs ash's kalos cap**

**Alain seeing it in a tree** go for it

Ash: alright ready pikachu

Pikachu: (you bet) **puts on kalos hat**

Ash: Alright! let's do this, Pikachu  
stronger then 100,000 volts  
1,000,000 volts  
No, even bigger than that! Our super full power!

10,000,000 VOLTS!

**uses the z move on the Mars and Saturn pokemon**

**Mars: this doesn't look good**

**Jupiter: Run**

***makes an explosion so big even destroys 1 nihilego**

**Purugly and stuntank faint**

Mars: what in the world was that

Jupiter: i dont know return guys

Mars: lets get out of here

Paul: that was insane

Gary: thats ash for you

Ash: alright enough of that **puts on his hat back on** lets go see where red is at

Yellow: alright

**With red**

Red: what a blast looks like ash used his move now charizard dragon tail on alakazam

Saturn: i dont think so use psychic

**alakazam holding charizard**

Saturn: now that thats settled

**thunderbolt hits Saturn**

Saturn: AHh what was that

Yellow: sorry to zap you but kinda needed to

Red: yellow

Yellow: miss me **winks**

Lyra: you ok

Dawn ugh these guys don't ever understand

Barry: red finish this

Red: my plesure Charizard Flare blitz

Saturn: ugh **moves out of the way**

**hits the nihilego**

Ash: nows my chance go beast ball

**shakes one**

**Shakes twice**

**Shakes third time**

**Catches it**

Ash: yes got it

Saturn: you haven't seen the last of me

**throws smoke bomb and dissapears**

Serena: ugh he got away

Red: lets just be glad that we are all ok

May: we will see him again and next time we will be ready for him

barry: but what did he mean when they were talking about ruling the world with there masters and why did they need these creatures anyways

Paul: i dont know but that will be for another time right now we have other things to worry about

Ash: right

Lyra: something tells me there is something big will happen

Misty: wel we might as well head back to the aether paradise

Gary: lets get on the boat then rest up and then tomorrow we will be there

Ash: alright then lets go

All: right **they all return there pokemon**

Ash: now lets head back to the aether paradise and give them the info

**team rocket base**

Lysandre: let him in

Guzma: you sure

?: comes in

ghetsis: miss me egh

Cyrus: ghetsis...

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Kalos high S2 EP17

\- last time

ash and Red both catch a UB and ghetsis is here things wil get interesting huh...

now

**on their way to the anther paradise on a boat**

Red: so me and ash got 1 UB-01

Serena: why do they need these UB's anyways

Ash: i think these pokemon are special then they need to be

Barry: what how did they get here in the first place, like what made them come here they said they haven't come here in forever

Red: - realizes something - WAIT A MINUTE I JUST REALIZED... 3 of them came out what happened to the last one

Paul: oh shoot but we have not even seen it and they didn't get it so its.

Dawn: its out in the wild somewhere

Ash: we might as well tell lusamine, gladion, and lillie what happened

Yellow: we are almost to alola

Serena: **hugs ash** so is there any plans we all should do at alola

Red: we might

Dawn: i just want to see the mall there

May: oh yeah we should!

Drew: great guys get your arm ready cause we are going to take the bags...

Dawn: yes you are

**arriving at the aether paradise**

Gladion: so how did you guys do

Ash: me and red got one each

Lillie: awesome oh here is the database we have 10 ub's (piopole and his evolution im counting as 1)

May: hey thats the ub we fought there was 5 of those **points at guzzlord**

Lusamine: huh interesting we only detected signals of UB-01

drew: i guess they have some special ability

Gladion; or we have not seen them before back then they must be different

Paul: ok lets look at the detail did you guys noticed that they only focused on nihilego instead of guzzlord

Dawn: yeah that is true their objective was to get only that, they didn't even cared about the one they were facing

Yellow: unless they already have him or they haven't seen him before maybe thats why

Gladion: but its an ultra beast with tremendous power...why would they not want him

Ash: well either way its the afternoon Ms lusamine if there is more trouble call us next time

Lusamine: we will thanks for coming

Gladion: have fun when you get back at kalos

**later**

Serena: so what do you guys want to do

Ash: i mean we are here at alola, so why don't we enjoy it as we can

Serena: oh can we go to the mall pls **wrapping around ash's hand**

Ash: alright

Red: im assuming you girls want to as well

the girls except serena: yep

Drew: i hope we can skip this scene cause thi

**2 hours later**

Paul: finally its over

Ash: yeah lets go to the hano resort

**after them renting a room (6 couples 6 rooms)**

\- with ash and serena -

Ash: this place looks cool

Serena: - goes to the balcony - the view looks beautiful

Ash: just like you **holds a rose** here take it, its for you

Serena: awww **takes the rose and kisses ash**

To be continued  
sry if it was short, busy and all


	19. Chapter 19

ALRIGHT GUYS TIME FOR ANOTHE EPISODE OF KALOS HIGH SEASON 2- IDK WHY IM SCREAMING BUT LETS GET IN TO IT!

Kalos High S2 EP18 the return...

**Wednesday 5:48 am in Ash and Serena's room**

Ash: **wakes up** Morning Serena...Serena? **gets up** Hey where are u?  
might as well gets dressed then

**later outside of the hallways**

Drew: hey guys have you seen may i didn't see her in the morning

Clemont: hey guys hows it going

barry: oh hey clemont hows it going

clemont: nothing much been here for a while and i haven't seen korrina in the morning

Ash: thats what happened to Serena

Paul: i feel like they are planning a surprise on us

Gary: great im afraid on whats going to happen...

Red: why?

Gary: ok we are talking about the girls here and they can do anything

Red: you make a good point...

Ash: why don't we just go out while we are still here on alola

Clemont: cmon we can go to HeaHea city its right down the road from here

Paul: sounds like a plan

Drew: i feel like they are shopping and watch us see them with a bunch of shopping bas and we have to carry them

ash: if we do rest in peace guys

**at HeaHea city where the "surprise is there"**

Red: oh great guys look its the girls

Barry: pls let them not have any bags

Misty: hey boys

dawn: what took you guys so long

Red: what the hell are you guys doing up so early its 6 am

Dawn: just walking around eating food having fun

Serena: so whats going on with you guys

Paul: we have been looking for you guys

Gary: lets be honest we were afraid what would happen if we found you

Barry: like carrying bags or whatever

Dawn: oh yeah we got more clothing for us too and some are for you guys now do us a favor guys and put them in our rooms

Clemont: alright well i better go find korrina cya guys and btw someone wants to see u in the aether paradise today

Dawn: ok cya clemont and btw she is in HeaHea beach

Clemont: thanks

**while the boys are walking with the bags**

Red: you had to open your mouth didnt you barry

Ash: im not gonna lie im used to this but cmon barry

Barry: whatever

**in the forest on kalos**

Saturn: those kids always get in the way

Mars: well cyrus is going to be mad we didnt get one

Juniper: wait our sensors are picking up something  
look

Saturn: there is one nearby, i got this

Mars: maybe its time for the world to show who's the leader truly is...

Juniper: yes it is time for the world to know who is the real bosses in the world

Saturn: go toxicroak use poison jab on he UB

**15 minutes later**

Saturn: Now go beast ball **catches it**

Mars: finally we did it now lets go back to the lab so we can get it back to our bosses for the biggest destruction yet

Saturn: the time is finally coming

**on top of a tree with ?**

?: hmmm not for long time to warn others about this hopefully AZ will know what to do

**back with alola**

Ash: so guys do you guys have any plans for the future

Drew: hard to tell really i mean me and may our trying to reach our goals as a top coordinator

Paul: dont forget dawn:

Drew: yeah

Red: what about you paul and barry

Paul: as for much for us being the top on the battle royal we mght as well support our girls to on their dreams

Barry: for lyra she is planning on heading back to a region called Unova and i am going with her so that will be my stop

Ash: gary what about you

Gary: well im going back to kanto for more research with oak for misty idk we are still planing it out

Paul: what about you guys Ash and Red?

Red: honestly we haven't thought about it we have been focusing on battling and protecting others i guess we lost track

Ash: i actually was wondering Red why don't we travel again like the old days

Red: that would be a good idea actually; Me, yellow, You and Serena: that would be fun

Ash: yeah but time will tell  
well we better go to aether paradise to see what they want to see us for

**at the aether paradise**

Serena: so i wonder what they need us for

May: who knows

Barry: lets hope its nothing bad

Gladion: hey guys our mom wants to see you

lillie: she said something about testing a portal

Ash: hold up she s opening a portal

May: first of all why

Gladion: relax this is a lab if a Ub comes then it wont affect us cause this is the room we will test out, because is a Ub comes out this room is protective for it to do damage

Misty: better be

Lusamine: ok Ash and Red may you help us

Both: sure

Serena: **hugs** ash be careful

Ash: **hugs back** i will dont worry **kisses Serena's forehead**

Yellow: same goes for you Red **hugs him**

Red: dont worry i will **kisses her forehead**

Lusamine: alright lets start this

Gladion: ok energy is on

Lillie: the power is ready:

Ash: the energy source is rising up quick

Red: the UB climate source its going crazy

Gladion: its opening

**portal opens of ultra beast**

Paul: hey whats that coming out

Dawn: it looks like something is coming out

**Ash and Red's beast balls suddenly glow**

Ash: um is this supposed to happen **both beast balls start to float**

Barry: guys look something else is coming out

Lyra: this is getting creppy

Red: wait whats that **points at the portal**

Gary: is that a hand?!

Lusamine: ash red hit the blue button to increase the energy

Red & Ash: got it

Dawn: wait now there is another

Gladion: i dont think those are Ubs...

Lillie: whats going on **lights turn off and on causing the lights to have a power outage**

Lusamine: its taking way to much energy

**an explosion happens causing everyone to blast to the other side of the room**

Ash: ow Serena you ok?

Serena: yeah what about everyone

Everyone besides ash and Serena: we are good

gladion: the lights are turned off but the portal is still on

Drew and May: something is coming out

**the portal opens more and ? comes out**

Gladion: oh my god...

Ash: who the hell is that

Lillie: Gladion could it be...

Gladion: i think it is... Mom what do you think

Lusamine: im even more shocked

Lusamine / lillie / gladion: ?!

?:...fwihfnd...

Ash: who?!

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP19

**Aether Paradise Lab area** **7:27 pm**

Ash: who?!

Misty: you guys know that person

Gladion: yep

Gary: so mind telling us what is going on

Lillie: we will explain later but for now lets focused on this for now

Serena: so who is he then

Gladion/Lillie: our father

Lusamine: my husband Mohn

May: huh

Drew: well this is a plot twist

Mohn: ...wjkbjkewferg...wocijw...

Barry: what the heck is up with him

Lyra: hey whats that mark on his arm

Dawn: there is another mark on his other arm

( the mark is the sun and moon logo; one logo on each side / would show the link but wont let me)

Ash: Red lets go check on him

Red: alright

Lusamine: lets go guys

Gladion/Lillie: alright

Paul: be careful guys

Misty: i have a bad feeling about this

Lyra: ill say he has a strange mark on his arms anything can happen

**with the others coming to mohn**

Gladion: what happened with him

Mohn: eerf eb ot tnaw i em pleh

Lillie: um dad?

Ash: guys look he has the beast balls

Red: should we take them from him

**Mohn releases the nihilego**

Ash: um...

Mohn: h-help m-m-e

Gladion: i think he needs help **approaches him**

Mohn: wjncwiwdhnd **eyes turn red**

Dawn: what the heck is up with him

Red: gladion i dont think thats a good idea

Gladion: i gotta try

Lillie: gladion do-

**Gladion touches Mohn mark**

Gladion: ow i go-got shoc- **falls on the ground**

Yellow: ...

**portal opens more and nihilego starts to come out and uses power gem everywhere**

Ash: run!

Red: lets go

Lusamine: i got gladion

Lillie: lets lock this place

Serena: there is really something wrong with him

Paul: no duh but what happened

Lillie: idk what happened to him but he must have been scared i mean he was trying to say help me

Gladion: **wakes up**

Lusamine: gladion you ok

Gladion: ...yeah...

Mohn: you will not escape NIHILEGO USE SLUDGE WAVE

**door starts to come lose**

Serena: **hides behind ash**

Ash: i got you

Faba: what is going on

Gladion: mohn is back and he is wild

Faba: Mohn...oh no quick in the emergency room

Serena: im getting Terrified **hops on ash's back**

Ash: alright guys lets find a way to stop this once and for all

**door busts down**

Mohn: TIME FOR A LITTLE FUN

Barry: lets go i dont think he means fun in a good way!

**when they arrived in the emergency room**

Red: hey guys look a bunch of beast balls we can use these when the nihilego come

Faba: while we are here le-

Dawn: faba are u opening a wormhole...

Lusamine; to be fair this is another test room

Yellow: ok whats the plan then

Ash: you guys hear that

Lyra: you mean that pounding at the door

Ash: yep

Red: i have a plan but it might be risky

Faba: which is

Red: we lure him into the lab site so that we open the wormhole

Faba: what does that have to do with this

Red: cant we put the Ub back in their world

Faba: we can try but its gonna take a lot of energy

**minutes later for the plan**

Red: alright you guys ready

Gladion: ok we good

Faba: paul open the door

Paul: hope you guys know what you guys are doing **opens the door**

Mohn: where are you **turns to a different form of Nihilego** (the same form lusamine was in when combined with nihilego in the anime)

Dawn: hey over here / Lyra: cmon fish head

dawn: why... anyways go piplup use bubble beam

**piplup uses bubble beam**

Mohn: ugh **comes to the room**

Paul / Drew: alright palkia / dialga use roar of time

Mohn: AHHHHH **gets more angry**

barry / May: the power is turned on

Red / yellow: energy levels have been turned on too

Ash: Serena you ready

Serena: im ready

Ash/ Serena: Mewtwo / absol mega evolve

ash: mewtwo Psystrike

Serena: absol dark pulse

**they both hit Mohn and the other UB back into the wormhole**

Ash: close it

Lusamine: time to shut off the power

**wormhole closes but something fell out**

Mohn: ugh...thank you

Serena: Mohn? are you good

Mohn: im fine and im ok **gets up**  
Lusamine...Gladion...Lillie..

Lusamine: what happened out there...

Mohn: a long story **explains them the whole story about how he met a strange figure in the wormhole**

Lillie: that must have been horrible

Gladion: huh so thats how you were in there

Lusamine: we are glad you are back, maybe you can explain what that figured look like

Mohn: sure

Faba: good to see you again Mohn

Mohn: Faba nice to see you again

Barry: ok so anyways you guys going to shut off the wormhole

Gladion: oh yeah i got it

**wormhole opens and 2 others come out**

Gladion: what the heck...

Ash: what **gets up** oh my god

Serena: what is it ash **gets up and goes to ash**

Ash/Serena: its...

**? and ? come out**

Lusamine: who are they

Lillie: they look pretty in bad shape

Ash: we know who they are

Gladion: who are they then

Ash / Serena: its Miette and Calem

the others: what?!

Red: who the heck is miette and Calem

To be continued

Hope you guys enjoyed


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon Kalos high S2 EP: 20

Red: s who the heck are they

Serena: miette was an enemy to us in the past, basically last season

Yellow: you mean in fall, is that what you meant by "last season" ?

Serena: yeah sure thats TOTALLY what i meant

Gary: and caleb was really much new to the school and we never heard anything about him ever since we graduated

Barry: we graduated?

Dawn: a year past Barry...Moving on

**20 minutes passed**

**Miette and Caleb wake up from being knocked out**

Caleb: ugh my head...w-where are we

Gary: hi

Caleb: Gary?

Gary: its been a while hasn't it

Miette: w-where are we did they follow us

Caleb: no don't think so

Ash: well do you remember us

Caleb: y-yes we do we're sorry what happened

Miette: we are but we will know what will happen next

Caleb: when this world will soon become dust when the great war rises again from 6 leaders and a bunch of legends and mythical's will fight as well including 3 poke'mon the sun / the moon/ even the star

Paul: wait ash you have legends and mythicals right

Ash: yep i do,  
(i'm about to name the legends trio names, so if you don't know their trio names here s the website: ( /pokebase/107162/how-many-legendary-trios-are-there-in-all-the-pokemon-games )

i have the legendary birds, the legendary golems, the lake guardians, the kami trio, the weather trio, the tao trio, the mew duo (mew and mewtwo), The Aura trio, the tower duo (lugia Ho-Oh), the Eon duo (latias / latios), Lunar duo (darkrai and cresselia), sea guardians (phione and manaphy), The swords of justice (including keldeo), Giratina, shaymin, victini, celebi, jirachi, deoxys, arceus, meloetta , genesect (shiny form), Diancie , hoopa, volcanion, and magearna, entei, and suicune

Paul: and i have palkia while drew has dialga

Yellow: so what does that even mean

Red: unless a big fight is going

Misty: could happen but what kind of battle

Gladion: unless there is someone more devious that we don't even know

Lillie: can't be faba...for obvious reasons

Faba: HEY!

Ash: tell us we are wrong

Fabe: egh your not wrong...

Red: alright moving on

Caleb: can we go

Lusamine: sure but you will be staying here till further notice got it

Miette: alright

Gladion: there is a spare room down the hall form this just put your hand in the scanner and it wll open

Caleb: alright **they both leave**

May: so a big battle, but would it talk about us being involved

Drew: wont know but hey if it does involve us we better get ready

Lyra: who knows what danger awaits us

May: well better get some sleep its already getting dark from the day we had you know with mohn and all

Gladion: there are some rooms down the hall as well

**the next day**

May: so what you guys planning to do

Red: for once i really don't know

Ash: well since we are in alola we could just get new pokemon so i'm heading to  
melemele island im going to get a rockruff there and an eevee as well

Red: im going with ash then later might head to poni island for the battle tree im going to see my old buddy blue there

Gary: me, paul and drew will be at the battle royale

Serena: us girls will be at the koni koni city for the shopping and all

Barry: the rest of us will stay here really  
**they all went to the places they re heading too**

Ash: i wonder where is rockruff and an eevee  
**a rockruff sees ash and follows him without being noticed**  
Red: any luck

Ash: nope...what are you trying to get eevee or rockruff

Red: ash eevee are in the akala island

Ash: oh now you tell me weve been here for hours and you tell me this now

Red: its only been 13 minutes

ash: alright then lets go on a boat and head to  
**rockruff follows them all the way to the boat**

**with the battle royale**

Gary: wow this place is huge

Paul: huh i wonder what happens here

Drew: here on the wall says battle royale is like last man standing time of deal

Gary: well you guys ready

Drew: its time to show the world what we can do

**at koni koni**

May: this place cool

Yellow: thy have a Jewelry store here

Dawn: im down to see it

**basically everyone is having fun where they are at**

Gladion: well now that the mess is cleaned and the portal is shut down what do we do now

Lillie: i was wondering if we can go back to mount lanakila

gladion: sounds like a plan and who knows i might get myself a alolan sandshrew just like you have an alolan vulpix

Lillie: alright then here ll text our mother that we will be back

Gladion: ok **turns of lights to the lab**

**the room was dark but until something happened**  
**a wormwhole open but this one is sprakling even more**

**a poipole appears**

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon Kalos high S2 E21 The Adventure

**with ash and red still walking, and rockruff following them**

Ash: i wonder if i can ever find that rockruff

Red: who knows i mean they could be some at akala island

Ash: maybe hey look there ir the ferry to akala **points to the ferry**

Red: well we might as well board it to find new pokemon

Ash: aren't you going to find one Red?

Red: ill look for some when we get to poni

Ash: alright **while both of them aboard the ferry rockroff goes inside with them**

**1 hour later**

Ash: well we are here now, so where is eevee in this island

Red: um near a place called Paniola town

Ash: alright lets go then

Red: i mostly want to see the pokemon there as well

Ash: ok

**while they are running rockruff chases after them**

Red: hey i wonder what the others are doing

Ash: yeah i wonder, they must be having fun

**with the girls in koni koni**

Yellow: these dresses look pretty

Serena: i like this shirt of sylveon

May: this one of manaphy looks cool

Dawn: **hears a crash outside the clothing shop** what the heck was that

Random Girl: RUN A STRANGE POKEMON IS ATTACKING THE TOWN

Lyra: what pokemon is she talking about

Misty: guys you might want to take a look

**misty points at the window**

**They all look at the window just to find out to see ?**

Yellow: holy cow, well we got to stop this

Misty: how did it get here

**at the battle Royale**

Paul: this plays looks cool

drew: but whats the battle royale?

Gary: Says here on the board is where 4 trainers on head to head battle to see who can get the most stars

for Every time a trainer defeats an opponents pokemon they get a star, the battle is over until all of 1 trainers pokemon is defeated

Drew: cool you guys want to try this

Paul: sure why not we can use our legends to knock evero-

gary: oh wait we cant use legends or mythicals

Paul: nevermind...

**with the aether foundation**

Barry: i wonder what should i do next

Alain: hey barry

Barry: hey alain what brings you here

Alain; just looking at the view of the ocean in the 1st floor you should go check it out sometime

Barry: your right but i want to see the 2nd floor where there are a bunch of pokemon there

Alain: actually have not checked it out we could go there right now

Barry: sure im down

**as they go to the 2nd floor they leave the room**  
**in the room where barry and Alain was**

**poipole leaves the room and goes to the bottom floor**

**in the mount lanakila**

Gladion: this place looks bigger then before

Lillie: it does look it got bigger then before

Gladion: well lets go through this cave

**they both go through the cave to find a on of ice pokemon from alolan vulpix sandshrew an there evolutions**

Gladion: oh my god

Lillie: looks beautiful

**an alolan ninetales comes up along with an alolan sandslash**

Gladion: they must the leaders

Lillie: king and queen **she smiles**

Gladion: of course...

**at the bosses base**

Ghetsis: any luck finding that last ultra beast

James: no sir we have not found a signal on kalos

Guzma: where could it be there was 3 and they got 2

Meowth; **walks in sleepy**

Lysandre: whats up with you

Meowth: that girl mairin told her chespin to used yawn or whatever and i got knocked out...

James: are you serious...

Meowth: im a pokemon ok

Ghetsis: WHY DID U LET HER GO

Meowth: like i said im a pokemon the attack will affect me you know **knocks out**

Cyrus: let her go we will get her later

Jessie; sir we found the same signal as the ultra beast in alola in koni koni

Guzma: perfect find it and capture it **gives the TR crew beast balls**

James: **picks up meowth** ill take him

Jessie: lets go

Mars: Cyrus we intercepted a call from someone in the hoenn region

Cyrus: hmm who is it

Mars: he says his name is ?

To Be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon Kalos High S2 E22

At the aether paradise

Gladion: flashback (from few episodes ago, and some i didnt put in the fanfic)  
**"Dad give me back my silvally!"**

**few hours later**

Gladion: UGH i got to get out of here **breaks chain to his hands** cmon silvally lets get out of here **breaks a chip thats in his ear** ok good **psychic beam goes off and goes to him**

Gladion: where are you taking me!

Guzma: To some old friends of mine plus your bond with your pokemon silvally will be useful now alakazam use hypnosis **uses on gladion**

Gladion: no...do-dont...**falls asleep**

Guzma: you will obey me as if im your father;  
**end of flashback**

Gladion: still have those memorys huh oh well no matter **lets silvally out**  
you and me will have a great time together ad thats a promise so will you new member **takes out a cherish ball and smiles at it**

Lillie: hey gladion, still looking at him huh

Gladion: of course saved us back there, so why not plus the main pokemon didn't mind at all

Lillie: your right welp we better get going the signals say a wormwhole opened somewhere near here

Gladion: i wonder what the others are doing

Lillie: probably having fun or doing something dum

**at the main villian lab**

Mars: says his name is archie

Chetsis: HIM AGAIN

Cyrus: whats wrong with him

Ghetsis: long story plus im pretty sue the write of this is to lazy to explain this

Lysander: plus we are all related and im pretty sure im forgot which one of us s brothers and cousins or whatever ANYWAYS LET HIM IN

Saturn: opening the door for him

Archie: so hello there so hows the plan on getting UB for **Plan Z**

Guzma: the plan is going great we need to find 2 more cores thou a white and a aqua core we have a dark blue, red, and orange core

Archie: isn't the dark blue a purple

Cyrus: whatever it is we have him we need 2 more to we can unlock the full power and the UB power for the "ultimate weapon"

Archie: alright lets get to work

**with ash and Red in their room on the cruise**

Ash: so we are almost there for akala island.

Red: why do you want a rockruff anyways

Ash: i got get either a middayor midnight form

Red: what does that prove

Ash: well its like a dog and i like its strength reminds of the time i met one during vacation when i was a kid, i found it walking around town and i got to play with it at the beach

Red: any idea what happened to it

Ash: nope not really

Red: would not be surprise if we see it again

Ash: ill put it in my custom Rock ball; made it especially for rock type pokemon  
even changed pikachu's pokeball to a electric ball even thou he does not go inside but still cool

**ash bag glows**

Red: your bag is glowing

**White zygarde core comes out**

Ash: you again huh

WZC (white zygarde core): well its been a while

Red: what the heck s that

Ash: its a zygarde core apparently hes in danger so i took it with me for safe keeping

Red: is he special **pokes it**

WZC: will you stop poking me; and my 3 other friends have been captures and im here to tell you that i sense my final friend the aqua core in akala island

Red: odd shall we help you find it

WZC: yes if you please

Ash: well dont worry we will find it

**a knock on their door**

WZC: hide me **gets back in ash's bag**

Serena: hello!

Ash: serena

Yellow: thats not all

Red: oh hey yellow

Ash: how did you guys get here

Both: lapras

Red: riding pokemon?

Yellow: yep

Serena: so where is this boat heading

Ash: to akala

Yellow: ok

Serena: we might go to the resort there, i heard they had a beautiful sight at the beach

Ash: but you guys were not that far from that if you were at konikoni- im not even going to question the logic now

Red: we are still hunting for pokemon and maybe go to visit the the ruin of life

Ash: i heard there is another tapu guardian is there

Serena: welp imma relax for a bit **lies down next to ash**

Yellow: im gonna go to the cafe here cya later

Red: ill go too

Ash: well guess its just us here now, might as well sleep too

Serena: **falls asleep near his chest**

Ash: **wraps her around his arms and goes to sleep**

**in akala island**

AZC (aqua zygarde core): i sense something big

**sees a new pokemon going fast**

AZC: what in the world was that; those thunderbolt whiskers yellow and black fur... i wonder if its th thunderclap pokemon...zeraora...

**in the altar of sunne**

**wormhole opens and ? and ? come out**

?: somewhere around this region is where poipole came out

?: question is where and why?


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon Kalos High S2 E23: The talk and the rescue for the core

Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho...ho...MERRY CHRISTMAS MY AMOURSHIPPERS, also pearlshippers if you support them too...,same with advanceshippers...,and other shippers, BUT ANYWA- wait almost forgot you pokeshippers...HA HA no Christmas greeting for you, you stupid iconic shipping bi#$%...ok this is the longest intro ever BUT AFTER 3 months, 10 days, 15 hours, 43 minutes, (as of writing this fanfic) you finally get another fanfic for you guys this Christmas so enjoy the show

**1 hour past since Ash and Serena were laying in bed together (they both were in the couch sleeping together last episode but i decided to change into a bed), and Red and Yellow going to get something to eat at the cafe**

**With ash snuggling up together in bed**

.

(The position they were in)

Ash: **Wakes up then yawns** man what a good sleep that was, **Looks at Serena** aw she looks cute when she is asleep **He then kisses her forehead after that he puts the blanket covers over her some more** well time to get ready its almost time to get off

**With Red and Yellow in the cafe eating**

Yellow: hey Red!

Red: yeah yellow?

Yellow: is there anything you may be thinking of doing in the near future?

Red: I really have not thought about that yet really, maybe spend more time with my brother ash, i mean its been a long time since we really hanged out after we parted ways to go on our own journey

Yellow: have you ever thought about your future with someone **asks shyly**

Red: **Thinks** is she really doing this move on me :P / well yeah i mean you we are together so, plus when me and ash hangs out you can always hang out with his girlfriend serena

Yellow: i know i'd like for us to be together without having anything between us

Red: don't worry I'm sure that won't happen

**Ash walks up to them with food on his plate**

Ash: hey guys

both: hey Ash

Red: where Serena?

Ash: she is in bed sleeping, I woke up to find us both sleeping with serena in my arms

Yellow: well that's cute, Red we should do that too!

Red: maybe when we get back to the group yellow

Yellow: awwww

Red: hey Ash what are you planning to do in the future?

Ash: travel more i guess i mean we have an amazing group that we go from place to place, it would be fun to have them in kanto for a bit then we can travel to other regions to where the others are from

Red: and what about Serena?

Ash: well with her if she has a dream too to follow i'd support her, and if she wants me to be by her side i'll always will

Yellow: would you love to end up being with Serena in the future?

Ash: I mean we Boyfriend and Girlfriend so

Yellow: i meant further then that

Ash: honestly i haven't really thought about that before, i mean maybe a little bit but in reality i haven't given much thought, but will say this i would love her to be my wife, she is just so beautiful

Red: seems you have a lot of good thinking on your mind huh ash **chuckles**

Yellow: better then some people **looks away and drinks from her smoothi**

Red: what do you me-...I have no comment on that

Yellow: aw cmon you know i'm joking **Chuckles a bit**

Red: alright

**With the others**

Paul: man that battle was amazing

Barry: and like always im the first one to be defeated...

Drew: you just got to train more

Barry: CMON I'VE BEEN TRAINING LONGER THEN EVERYONE COMBINED IN THE GROUP!

Gary: barry the only time we all seen you trained was back in middle school when we had that mini tournament

Barry: **stays silent realizing he is right**

Paul: exactly, anyways lets get back to the Hano grand resort i'm sure the girls are back there already

Gary: i think i would spend time at the beach there

Drew: im down to go there

Barry: then its settled we will go to the bea-

Drew: barry stop trying to be the leader of this little group you know its gonna be us

Barry: then what am I?

Paul: you are that one dumb person in the group that gets made fun of or just the obscure secondary character of this series

Barry: how am i the secondary character of the series

Gary: i don't we just need to let the audience find that out **Looks directly at you** comment down below if barry is the obscure secondary character

Barry: who is he talking too?

Drew and Paul: i have no idea...

**In the Hano Grand Resort**

May: well that was fun shopping

Dawn: it was fun but now what do we do we have been shopping for 3 months, 15 days, 21 hours and 43 minutes...

**everyone looks at Dawn confused**

Lyra: where in the world did that come from?

Misty: yeah sounded like you were keeping track

Dawn: i don't know just some kind of typo

May: that was like breaking the 4th wall typo

Dawn: i don't know ok **looks directly at you** is this really breaking the fourth wall comment down below and we will see if this is breaking the 4th wa-

May: Dawn who in the world are you talking to?

Lillie: **walks up to them** hey guys hows it going

Misty: oh hey lillie

Lyra: what are you doing here?

Lillie: me and Gladion decided to be here and rent a room here

dawn: you guys do know there is only 1 bed in the room right?

Lillie: yeah we know, we slept together before when we were kids and we basically got used to it, even when we sleep in different rooms we usally come to the couch and watch a movie together and sleep with each other

Dawn: **Looks at you** i swear they will be a couple just watch as one person does that in this communit-

Lillie: who is she talking too?

Lyra: we have no clue

May: anyways...want to go to the beach i mean its still sunny out and weather is ok

Lillie: sure lets go

**they all get go to their rooms and get dressed for the beach**

**With the cruise Ash entering one of the rooms of the whole rome they rented**

Ash: hmmm still sleeping

Serena: **wakes up**

Ash: you finally awake huh sleepy head **chuckles**

Serena: a girl needs to have her beauty sleep **looks at you** right girls

Ash: seriously what's with people throughout this part of the story looking at nothing **looks at you** this can't happen to some to everyone right?

Serena: **gets up and puts on her red vest** ok ready to get going ash?

Ash: sure we are about to reach out our destination in about 10 minutes

Serena: great guess i can do this **walks up to ash**

Ash: **looks back at Serena** what do you me-

**gets cut off by getting kissed by Serena**

Serena: what it isn't a good time to kiss my boyfriend? **fakes a frown**

Ash: no its good time **kisses her back while wrapping his arms around her waist**

Serena: i thought so **wraps her arms around his neck** now time to return the favor **kisses him back**

**they stay there for about 1 minute then let go**

Serena: haven't done that in a while, feels nice

Ash: yeah it feels nice to do it again after 3 months, 15 days, 22 hours, and 12 minutes

Serena: **looks at him confused**

Ash: just a typo **kisses her forehead**

Serena: **smiles** ok **puts her head on his shoulder**

Ash: I love you Serena **says gently**

Serena: I love you too Ash

**they both look outside seeing everything so peaceful**

**The cruise arrives at akala island and 4 got off with a wild rockruff following them without noticing**

Ash: well we are here

Red: finally after 3 months, 15 da-

Ash: ok Red i think people had enough of that already **looks directly at you**

Red: tired of what?

Ash: nevermind...

**Ash bag starts to glow white again**

Serena: uh ash what's with your bag?

Yellow: and why is it glowing white

Ash and Red; **both look at each other and back to the girls**

Yellow: well?

Ash: **explains everything**

Serena: oh well that kinda makes sense...i guess

Ash: yeah yeah anyways **opens his bag and releases white zygarde core** what is it?

WZC: i hear him

Red: hear who

WZC: the aqua core he is near, and maybe in trouble

Serena: well whatever is happening to him we will help you out and save your friend i guess

WZC: who are these 2?

Ash: we will explain on the way anyways do you know where he is at

WZC: somewhere in the forest near the halo grand resort

Yellow: well what are we waiting for lets go

**they all run to the Halo Grand resort**

Jessie: well well well its close the sensors are brighting up high

Saturn: looks like one is close by

Mars: well time to find it and we will be one step closer to completing **Project Z**

To be continued...

Hope you guys enjoyed your little "Amourshipping Christmas gift" and i hope you all enjoyed this and lets hope don't take a long break while making these, welp cya next fanfic


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemon Kalos High S2 E24: The battle for the core

Welcome to another Kalos High Episode / fanfic cause heaven knows im doing this against my will (i'm joking, i wrote this part for fun).and you guys seem to enjoy this along through the years i made this BUT ANYWAYS lets cut straight to the story so enjoy or whatever...i get paid with Starbucks either way...

Dawn: last time we saw everyone taking a large break for almost 3 months...eh you guys already got the joke already, our heroes were talking about what they might be doing in the future and finally made it too akala island with a mysterious core and the boys are heading back to Hano grand resort with the girls going to the beach so now what will our heroes be up to this episode of pokemon kal-

May: Dawn who in the world are you talking too

Dawn: what i'm reading the back cover of this book **shows her the book**

May: uh...this is a fanfic novel...

Dawn: whatever it sounds good i wonder if people enjoy this stuff

May: im sure people would **smiles**

**With Ash, Red, Serena, and Yellow**

Ash: hey guys i can see the Hano Grand Resort

WZC: perfect the forest is right behind there hurry, i feel a presence near him

Red: well lets go i haven't felt like this ever since 3 mo-

Serena: NOW ITS NOT THE TIME TO KEEP TRACK!

Red: again idk where that came from

Yellow: this is the most obscure conversation i ever had while running towards a "mission" to save someone or something

Ash: don't worry you will get use to it eventually **smirks**

**They arrive to the forest behind the Hano Grand Resort only to fine some people they recognized**

Ash: what are you guys doing here?

James: what does it look like twerp we are out to do task for our eternal leaders

Mars: you should have known that by now

Yellow: its not our fault its we were in some kind of hiatus

Mars: thats good that it took you guys 3 months 15 da-

Meowth: ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE GETTING TIRED OF THE FOURTH WALL JOKE ALREADY **fury swipes Mars face**

Mars: OWWWWWWW ya could've told me to stop

Meowth yeah well its not like that would be entertaining for the people seeing this

James: its close **Tracker starts to make a sound** and we are here... looks like its in this cave

Ash: oh for crying out loud **throws pokeball** GO GRENINJA

Red: **Throws ultraball** lets go blastoise **gets out Keystone necklace** lets go Mega Evolve

Yellow: sooooo what do we do

Serena: lets just let them handle this

Jessie: uh you twerps are so irritating go mimikyu

Mars: go purugly go and chase them away **throws great ball**

Saturn: Toxicroak go cause some mayhem

James: you guys can go handle this while me and meowth will go find the 4th core

Yellow: you guys have 3 cores?

Meowth: yes we do and we are about to get our fourth one right now **smirks**

Serena; want us to go and find it first

Ash: yes pls and take care, Greninja water Shuriken on Toxicroak

Red: same with you Yellow, Blastoise Hydro Pump on purugly and Mimikyu

Jessie and Mars: counter t with Shadow Ball

Saturn: Toxicroak use poison jab

**Both attack hit very critical and make a blast**

Red: woah same strength as us

Ash: yeah but we are stronger together as one...LETS GO!  
**Both Ash and Greninja does the same movement turning into Ash-Greninja**

Ash: use Aerial Ace on toxicroak

Saturn: counter it with Brick break

**both attacks hit very hard while leaving them both hard to get up a little**

Red: Blastoise ice beam

Mars: purugly use fury swipes

Jessie: mimikyu use Dark Pulse

**Both hit which causes a little bit of smoke with no affect against each other**

Red: Hydro pump and this time on purugly

Mars: i don't think so purugly use shadow ball

**Hydro pump hits purugly before she gets to use her attack**

**purugly faints**

Mars: what no way!

Jessie: weak as always huh mars...how did you ever become one of the leaders main grunts

Mars: oh shut up...

Jessie: **chuckles a bit** now mimikyu use shadow ba-

**gets cut off by Red's attack**

Red: use hydro pump

**hits mimikyu and faints**

Jessie: AW no fair i was talking

Red: hey you guys never play fair before so i might as well do the same

**Jessie and Mars realizes they are right**

Jessie and Mars: I have no comment **crosses their arms and look away from each other then leave**

Ash: Greninja can you still fight

**greninja makes a fist and gets up**

Ash: awesome now use night slash

**Greninja is about to use night slash**

Saturn: Not so fast Toxicroak counter it with your X-scizzor

**Both attacks hit but Greninja's Night slash was stronger and cuts through Toxicroak's attack and defeats it and makes him faint**

Saturn: **grunts a bit** **returns Toxicroak** we will get you next time **leaves**

Ash: **Greninja returns back to normal and gets returned into his pokeball** you did well greninja take a nice long rest

Red: with them defeated i wonder how the others are doing

**With Serena and Yellow following James and Meowth**

Meowth: **grunts** how hard is it to find a simple core

James: you must remember they are small that can barely be seen by the human eye

Meowth: you said that for the past hour and we still have not found nothing...

James: its been 18 minutes

Meowth: well it feels longer now are we even close yet

James: yes we should be close about **Tracker beeps** now, we are here

Meowth: finally, but where is it?!

James: it looks like its right in front of us **looks up and sees the core resting on a rock while absorbing sunlight from the crack in the ceiling **

**(basically what you would see when you encounter dialga, palkia, and giratina items from the game when you are at the zygarde location where the light shines on the pokeball)**

**Aqua zygarde core notices them and immediately makes a run for it**

Meowth: get back here **runs after it**

Serena: WAIT RIGHT THERE!

**Both of them turn around**

Yellow: if anyone is getting that core it will be us

Serena and Yellow: Go absol / Raichu

Meowth: no you won't this core belongs to us

James: go carnivine **throws pokeball then he bites his head** WOULD YOU FOCUS ON THE MAIN TASK AND GET THEM!

**Carnivine gets ready for battle**

Meowth: alright lets rumble **gets claws out** FURY SWIPES ATTACK! AHHHHHHHHH

James: Carnivine use Energy ball

**both attack at the same time**

Serena: not on my watch **gets out the Keystone bracelet he got from ash** lets go absol MEGA EVOLVE! **mega evolves absol** now use shadow claw

Yellow: Raichu use thunder

**all attacks hit but absol was able to counter both of their attacks**

Meowth: **falls to the ground, gets back up and shakes his head** HEY THAT AIN'T FAIR YOU HAVE A MEGA EVOLVE POKEMON!

Serena: well life isn't fair now absol use iron tail **was about to hit meowth**

James: not so fast Carnivine use giga drain on tackle on absol

**Carnivine tackles absol which pushes him into a rocky wall and rock starts to fall from the wall a bit**

Meowth: AH my hero now time for the ending FURY SWIPES ATTACK!

Yellow: Raichu use thunderbolt and hit meowth

**Raichu thunderbolt was so fast that it hits meowth instantly sending him flying to a wall**

Meowth: AHHHHH HA HA **hits a rock wall then slides down**

Meowth: is that the best you got...**still on the ground then a rock tips over and lands on him**...nevermind...ow

James: this is not what i had in mind

Serena: absol Hyper beam

Yellow: Raichu Thunderbolt

James: this can't be good...  
**carnivine is scared that it hides behind james**

AZC (aqua Zygarde core): these humans are willingly risk their lives to help and save others, what a find thing for humans to do. i MUST HELP **summons some cells and gathers it power together** AS THE PROTECTOR I SHALL FIGHT FOR WHATS RIGHT **turns into the dog version of zygarde**

**outside of the cave**

Ash: whats going on?

WZC: he's transforming

Red: wait who?

WZC: my friend

Ash and Red: oh no Serena / Yellow!

**they both run inside with the WZC on ash's shoulder**

AZC: now time for my attack **Uses Dragon pulse**

Yellow: who is that?

Serena: probably the zygarde's core friend

James: **thinks to himself** a zygarde's core friend...

**3 of their attacks hit james then blasts him to carnivine then is about to hit meowth who just got out of the rock**

Meowth: oh you have got to be kidding me **gets hit with them as well**

**all three of them blast out of the cave from the ceiling and gets launch and then lands in the water of the hano grand resort**

**the aqua zygarde core returns back to normal**

Serena: **walks up to the core** so this is the one the core was talking about

Yellow: i guess it is, but why would they need it?

**Ash, Red, and the white core comes in**

Ash and Red: Serena / Yellow!

Yellow: hey guys

Red: are you guys ok we heard a blast

Serena: yeah we are fine **hugs ash** bet you guys were worried huh **winks at both of them**

Ash: yep **kisses her forehead**

Yellow: oh yeah **picks up the aqua core** we found him

WZC: my dear friend are you ok **jumps out of Ash's backpack**

AZC: yeah i'm fine thank goodness you all showed up before they could have gotten me i wonder what happened to the rest of the other cores

WZC: they have all been captured its just us 2 left

Yellow: don't worry little dude we will help you find them **hugs Red** now what should we do

Red: well we should probably head back to the Hano Grand Resort and leave our pokemon in the pokemon center there

Serena: you are right and i got a text from Lyra that they are heading to the beach so i think we should hang out there for a while

Ash: alright sounds like a plan

**they all leave with the 2 cores and with a rockruff hiding in the bushes waiting for ash in the Halo grand resort**

**with the evil group picking up James and meowth in the copter**

Jessie: well that was a complete disaster

Mars: i wonder how the bosses will react to our failure this time

Saturn: hey James what's up with you? you've been thinking quite a lot haven't you

James: well yes that girl with the Red hat said "zygarde's core friend" which makes me believe they must have stumbled upon the white zygare core

Meowth: come to think of it she did say that, so they must have one

James: we my have not gotten the aqua core but at least we know now they have one an the other core as well

Jessie: well time to report the boss about the information then

**At the Grand Hano Resort with the other group making its way to their rooms**

Gary: well we finally made it

Drew: didn't really take that long

Barry: ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT WAS A LONG WALK FROM HERE!

Paul: barry you didn't even last 10 minutes and each of us took turns carrying you from time to time

Barry: whatever...

**they each head into their rooms to see their girlfriends (except lillie who is with gladion outside) in their swimsuits**

**Gary and Misty's room**

Gary: hey babe what are you doing

Misty: oh me and the rest of the girls are going to the beach out front want to come?

Gary: sure i'll meet you down there in a second

Misty: alright **kisses his cheek**

**Paul and Dawn's room**

Dawn: hey pauly im heading to the beach want to come

Paul: i'll think about, by the way cute swimsuit

Dawn: **blushes** thanks i got it at koni koni city

Paul: i can tell, the bag is right there **points to the bag**

Dawn: **giggles** ok cya there **kisses him**

**Drew and May's room**

Drew: **see's may in her swimsuit then blushes** hey may your going to the beach?

May: yep me and the girls decided to have fun their why, want to come?

Drew: sure now im gonna go get ready **kisses may** cya there

May: ok love you **blushes then leaves**

Drew: same with you

**Barry and Lyra's room**

Barry: h-h-hey Lyra cute swim suit you got there heh heh heh **says nervously**

Lyra: **notices him being nervous** nervous as usual **chuckles a bit**

Barry: well yeah, anyways im going to the beach in front im assuming ill see you there too **puts his arm behind his head then scratches**

Lyra: yep **kisses him** cya there

Barry: alright **goes into the room and gets ready**

**everyone goes outside and has some fun**

**The others get to upstairs with rockruff following them without knowing**

Ash: i see the others are having fun we might as well jon them

Red: yep lets go get ready guys

**Red and yellow enter their rooms and gets ready**

**Ash and serena open the door to their room while rockruff slips through the door before it closes without them knowing he is inside**

**they both finish changing and make their way to the door**

Serena: oh yeah Ash i forgot to ask how was pokemon hunting?

Ash: i didn't find any pokemon yet but maybe tomorrow with red and ill go catch an eevee

Serena: that sounds cool, mind if i tag along with you tomorrow?

Ash: sure why not

Serena: yay **kisses him** well cya there at the beach

Ash: nope **picks her up and carries her from the back** lets go together

Serena: **blushes** alright

**Red and yellow also come out of their rooms**

Red: looks you guys are ready to go and so are we

Yellow: time to enjoy the beach aga- woah! **gets picked up by red from his back**

Red: onward :P

Yellow: i hate it when you do this!

Red: don't deny that you don't enjoy this

Yellow: **blushes** you are right...

**they all go meet the rest down there at the beach to have a nice fun afternoon**

**Rockruff is in Ash's room and sleeps in the bed**

To be continued...

hope you guys enjoyed, this took me 4 hours, no joke, and my back hurts now from writing all of this and combing up with everything, welp as always i hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
